To Boldly Go
by raydelmundo1
Summary: While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away…their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away…their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note:** I've always been a fan of both Star Wars and Star Trek so here's my attempt to combine two of my favorite worlds, this is my first multi-chaptered story so I hope I don't disappoint! I am not so well informed with all the technological or scientific references or aspects of either fandom so please bare with me. If you notice any glaring mistakes or have any corrections or suggestions please let me know, I appreciate it.! Like always reviews and comments are never turned away here.

**Chapter 1**

Captain James T. Kirk sat in his ready room as he looked over the scans they had taken of this uncharted area of space they had been assigned to explore. With a tired sigh he pushed his datapad away and rubbed his stinging eyes. Everything looked perfectly normal, in other words they were in an ordinarily boring region.

Getting up to stretch he walked over to the large viewport that stood directly behind his desk. Placing a hand on the cool glass he looked out into the vast darkness of space without really taking anything in. Instead his thoughts lingered on the events that had only just recently taken place, but felt more like years.

Not more than 6 months ago he and his crew along with Earth and the rest of the Federation were on the brink of being wiped out by a mad man. The events that had transpired would become legend as would he and his crew. Many had lost their lives, an entire plant had been destroyed and its native residents had all but been eradicated, but in the end they had emerged victorious. A victory yes, but a bitter one. It was not vanity that sparked these thoughts but rather the simple truth, barely 7 months together and the Enterprise and her crew had already ensured a place for themselves in the annuals of history.

He couldn't help the smirk that formed at the thought, after all not just anyone could say they had saved the world and the Federation.

Still the smile faded as he returned to his immediate surroundings. This change of scenery was a far cry from their earlier activities. It was almost as though the Federation had intentionally found the most mundane and inactive part of space and placed the Enterprise and her crew there, to make sure they'd stay out of trouble.

He was all for exploration and serving for the good of the Federation, but there was only so much scanning gaseous anomalies he could take before he burst from inactivity. He was sure his crew felt the same, even though none of them ever said anything…well everyone but McCoy.

As his thoughts lingered on his crew the smile returned to his face, an odder pairing of people he was sure could not be found on any other starship. Still they managed to make it work and work it did, though they had only served together a relatively short amount of time there was still an inexplicably strong bond of loyalty and friendship among each of the senior members of the crew.

Something he was extremely proud of and grateful for.

His musings were quickly interrupted as his combadge went off.

"Kirk here what is it Spock?"

"Captain I suggest you join us on the bridge, we are picking up some strange magnetic pulses that appear to be coming from an unidentified source on our port side." Replied his First Officer, matter-of-factly.

With a small smile and a shake of his head he answered as he walked out of his ready room.

"Alright I'll be right there Mr. Spock, Kirk out."

As he entered the turbo lift he smiled at his companion. "Where are you heading to Bones?" he asked giving the older man a hearty pat on the back.

Bones cocked an eyebrow, "Do you have to ask? I'm on my way to the bridge. Whenever there's something out of the ordinary you can always bet trouble will follow. Can't trust the lot of you to keep yourselves in one piece so might as well be where all the action will be."

Jim just laughed as the turbo lift stopped and they both stepped out onto the bridge. Immediately Spock stood from the Captain's seat and walked over to the two men.

"Well what have we got Mr. Spock?"

Spock's eyebrow rose as he turned and walked over to his station, the two men following in his wake. As he studied the data on his console, he spoke: "Captain I am not sure. These magnetic pulses could be a number of things but they are not giving off any identifiable signatures that we know of. The frequency and rate in which they are produced is also increasing."

McCoy sighed, "Well would you like to take a guess as to what they are and why they're speeding up?"

Spock turned to regard the Doctor, his face was impassive. "Considering how little information we have on them, a guess as to what they are and what they are doing would be illogical, Doctor."

Before McCoy could retort Jim turned to Uhura who sat nearby at her station. "Lt. Uhura could they be some form of communication signals?" he asked.

Shaking her head Uhura continued to adjust the nobs on her console. "I don't think so Captain, but if they are it's a form of communication we've never heard."

Jim nodded and was about to address Sulu when the emergency lights flared to life, the instrumentation at every station blaring and beeping warnings. As a shudder ran through the ship, each crew member flew into action securing themselves to their spots while attempting to locate the problem.

"Report!" Jim shouted over the blaring alarms.

"Captain the space around us is destabilizing, those pulses seemed to have formed some kind of tunnel in space." replied Spock as collected as ever.

The ship gave another shudder and the crew watched in fascination and horror as they were slowly pulled toward the anomaly.

"Sulu get us out of here!"

"Captain I can't we're at warp 7 and we're not moving, helms not responding" cried Sulu as his hands flew over his console.

"Captin'!" Scotty's voice boomed over the intercom, "If we keep pushing her she's gonna break apart!"

"Spock what the hell's going on? Why can't we move?" he asked as he whirled to face his First Officer.

"The magnetic pull from the pulses is pulling us in Captain. We are too close to it to escape its gravitational pull" he answered, steadily meeting his Captain's gaze.

Muffling a curse Jim turned to the view screen. _Well I wanted a change in scenery after all._

"Sulu kill the engines let it take us. Chekov make sure that every speck of data has been saved and make sure to mark our last location. Uhura keep an ear open for incoming transmissions. Spock continue to scan. Scotty how's she holding up?" came his whirlwind of orders and questions.

"She's a wee bit overheated but she'll pull through Captin', granted you don't toss me anymore bumps."

Jim smiled briefly at the news, "I'll try Scotty but I can't make any promises."

McCoy walked over to him. "So what now Jim?" he asked.

"Now," he looked at the anomaly that was sucking them in, "now we wait and see what's on the other side. That's all we can do Bones."

* * *

><p>Jim tapped his fingertips against the arm of his chair, his impatience and restlessness getting the best of him. "What's our status?" he called out for what seemed like the millionth time in the span of approximately two and a half hours they had been 'drifting'.<p>

As expected Spock answered: "No change Captain since the previous time you asked." His voice was flat and his face expressionless, but Jim couldn't help but get the feeling that his First Officer was getting rather annoyed by him.

For the first time in what seemed like hours McCoy spoke up.

"So do we know where this…thing is going to drop us?" he asked waving his hands vaguely at the view screen to indicate what he meant by 'thing'.

This time Chekov answered, "I'm afraid not Doctor. We have no way of calculating when or even where this spatial anomaly will leave us. We are flying blind Sir." he said quietly, looking to both McCoy and Jim for their reactions.

Jim ran a hand through his hair, "Do we at least know how much longer we'll be in this damn thing?" he asked.

Spock stepped away from his station, "As Ensign Chekov stated before, it is impossible to calculate Captain. Perhaps you should retire until anything further can be learned." he responded quietly as he came to stand in front of Jim.

The corner of Jim's mouth quirked as he regarded Spock.

"Is this your way of subtly telling me to get a hold of myself or leave the bridge?"

Spock's eyebrow rose fractionally, "It was merely a suggestion Captain." he replied evenly.

Jim chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Point taken Mr. Spock."

Turning his attention back to the crew he was about to address them when Uhura suddenly spoke up. "Captain I've been monitoring the frequencies of the pulses and they've only recently begun to become steadily stronger and louder. Right now they are at the loudest and highest strength that I've heard them at."

He turned to regard her. "Is there anything else Lieutenant?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No Captain, not yet at least. Only that with every parsec we keep traveling they grow in strength and size."

"Captain, I've got something!" Sulu shouted, the excitement evident in his voice.

"What is it Sulu?"

"The rate at which we have been 'drifting' or being pulled has decreased significantly. I wager that we will be coming to a full stop anytime soon if the rate at which we are drifting continues to decrease as it has been." he replied looking at his console and double checking his calculations.

Jim turned to McCoy and smiled. "Finally something we can go on Bones" he said walking over to where Spock stood at his station.

"What can you tell me about all this information Spock, what do you make of it?" he asked his Chief Science Officer.

"I've been reviewing all the new data and can confirm what Lt. Sulu and Lt. Uhura have discovered. I've also observed that the scans we are taking of the structure of this anomaly have shown that it appears to be weakening and disintegrating rapidly. Based on this information it would be logical to conclude that we are nearing the location from which these magnetic pulses are originating from." replied the Vulcan.

Just as Jim was about to ask another question Uhura cried out, "Captain I'm picking up something other than the frequencies from the pulses now. It's garbled and there is a lot of static interference but I believe it is some form of hailing device."

"Put it on speaker" he ordered.

The bridge was silent as they listened to the as of yet indistinct chatter and static coming in through the intercom. Suddenly they began to hear snippets and snatches of speech and to their surprise they understood what was being said.

"_Watch your… break left…what in…was that!…copy Gold Leader…Matchstick watch out!…I've got two on…any pods?…retreat…head back…I'll cover you…"_

Phrases and words could be heard but it was broken up and what they could make out made little sense to the crew.

As they continued to listen, they were caught off guard when the spatial anomaly they had been trapped in suddenly faded and they came to a dead stop. As the ship lurched, some of the crew who were not seated or firmly planted somewhere stumbled and tumbled to the ground. Scrambling to either right themselves or pick themselves up the crew was once again unprepared for when the emergency lights went off and the proximity alarm blared to life.

Making his way to his chair Jim took his seat. "Shields up! What's going on out there? Where are we and someone get the view screen on. I want to see what the hell we're facing! And get our engines online, we're sitting ducks! Sulu evasive maneuver!" he ordered.

Immediately the bridge jumped in to action.

"Sir we seem to be in some kind of debris field. There are also several ships around us varying in size. As for where we are I can't determine because these coordinates aren't showing up on any of the star charts we have." Sulu called out as he expertly maneuvered the now mobile starship through the debris.

As the view screen flared to life the sight that greeted them was not promising. They were indeed in the middle of a debris field which just so happened to be the wreckage of another ship. To make matters worse the size of the floating debris was large enough to confirm that the ship which had been destroyed dwarfed the Enterprise. On top of that they realized that other vessels that were probably about the size of the destroyed one were scattered around them in some sort of defensive or offensive blockade, and they were very much in tacked.

"God dammit Jim, it looks like we've been thrown into the middle of a war!" McCoy exclaimed as he came to stand by his chair.

"Have they noticed us?" he asked urgently.

Uhura shook her head, "No Captain, something or someone is jamming their transmissions and scanners. They appear to only have minimal communication capacity."

"Well that's one thing on our side" he replied leaning slightly back into his chair.

"Captain there is a small asteroid field nearby. May I suggest that we use their distraction and this field of debris to make our way over to the asteroid belt before they notice us? From there we can regroup, observe and plan on what our next move should be" replied the ever collected Vulcan.

Jim nodded his head. "Make it so Mr. Sulu. I want everyone to be on alert. I've had enough surprises for today and I'm sure we're in for more but let's reduce the amount if we can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the worlds in which they belong that privilege goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Note: **As you can probably tell I'm not very savvy when it comes to all the technological references or scientific references but I do hope I am doing well enough to not make it glaringly obvious. If any of you have any suggestions or advice or corrections please let me know (if anyone is actually reading this lol) I'd really appreciate it. Thank you to those who have added this story or put it on alert and thanks to Bolian for the review and advice. I really do appreciate my readers and I hope you find this story entertaining so far...

**Chapter 2 **

Jim gave Sulu a hearty pat on the back as the man maneuvered them behind a decently sized asteroid. "Well done Mr. Sulu, excellent flying if I say so myself" he told him as Sulu acknowledged the praise with a small smile.

"Chekov, kill the engines. Let's just sit here for the time being, besides if their scanners start working it will be harder for them to get a read on us" he replied as he turned to the young Ensign beside Sulu.

"Aye Kaptain."

"Now" said Jim, addressing the rest of the crew, "I think it's about time we started to look for some answers. I want all departments working together on this. We need to know where we are? Where exactly did those magnetic pulses originate from? Who are our large neighbors and if it is possible to communicate with them should the need arise? How and why was the spatial anomaly we just vacated created? What happened to it? Is there any damage to the ship, and finally last but not least how in the world do we get back home? You all have two hours to get as many of these questions answered and report your findings to your senior officers. Then they will brief me and we'll take it from there."

Immediately a chorus of 'Aye Sirs' and 'Yes Captains' were voiced as the crew jumped into action.

Walking quickly over to Uhura, Jim spoke to her: "Uhura, I need you to try to get a hold of Starfleet. Also, I want you to keep a frequent watch on the other vessels' communications. I want to know everything they say even if it doesn't make sense to us, okay?"

Uhura nodded her head, "Already on it Captain."

Jim was about to smile at her when Spock called out to him.

"Captain we are picking up readings of high magnetic charges emanating from the planet below us. We cannot pinpoint the exact location, but the waves and frequencies they are giving off are identical to those we recorded before being pulled in."

"On screen" Jim ordered as he along with everyone else on the bridge turned their attention to the view screen.

They were met with the image of the four remaining vessels apparently scrambling to break formation as if preparing for an attack, though they could see none.

Suddenly Uhura spoke up. "Captain I am picking up ship to ship communications from them, it's weak and there's some static but it's understandable."

"Play it on speakers Lieutenant." he replied.

Soon the bridge was filled with the various overlapping voices of people from the vessels shouting orders and commands, giving warnings and asking questions. Within almost every voice heard there seemed to be an edge of not quite panic, but a tenseness that seemed to fill the crew of the Enterprise who listened.

"_Sir, we've managed to pick up the signal. They're charging it again…"_

"_How long?"_

"_Minutes…"_

"_Get me Admiral Yularen, Admiral Vorex and General Kenobi now!"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

"_Anakin, we need to break formation now! It's our only chance."_

"_It may already be too late General Kenobi…"_

"_No, Obi-Wan's right Admiral Yularen, do it now... Admiral Vorex, what is wrong? Why aren't you moving?"_

"_We sustained heavy damage to our engines General Skywalker, they're overheated!"_

"_Kriff! You need to get moving now General! You're directly in the lasers' path!"_

"_They're firing, it's too late!..."_

The jumble of conversation was followed by shouts of panic, anger and anguish. Enterprises' crew seemed frozen as they watched the scene unfold before them.

A red streak of light shot from the planet below and zoomed towards the crippled ship. When it made contact the vessel exploded in a blossom of fire as debris both sentient and mechanical were scattered about.

After a very long poignant silence voices once again echoed over the intercom.

"_Force! Check for survivors!"_

"_There won't be any, there weren't any last time."_

"_Kriff Master! That's two ships, that's thousands of men!"_

"_I know Anakin, but you need to calm yourself. We need to assess the damages and loses to our own vessels before we can do anything else. As soon as we do, we can reconvene and go from there. I'm sure it won't take us long to come up with something. After all we have at least four hours before they can re-fire that vile weapon. Agreed?"_

"_Yes General Kenobi, I will contact you both as soon as we are finished, Yularen out."_

"_Anakin…?"_

"_Yes Master, I'm still here, I was listening. It's just that…"_

"_I know, but we have to do this if we don't want to be the next ones blown into oblivion. Let's make sure no more of our men die today."_

"_Yes Master, your right I'm…sorry."_

"_So am I…I will contact you shortly, Kenobi out."_

As the feed went dead Jim turned to regard his senior crew members.

They were all standing behind him, with the exception of Scotty. On each of their faces was the expression of pure shock mingled with a little bit of fear.

Though Spock was the only one who's expression remained unreadable, Jim could see the way his jaw seemed to clench and to him it seemed as if his eyes had darkened in color (if that was even possible seeing as they were already black).

Coming out of his own shock he spoke up.

"Alright, this sheds a little more light on things. You heard what they said. We have roughly four hours before that thing goes off again. I want to be briefed as soon as possible. I'll be in my ready room. Lt. Uhura patch through any incoming communications you intercept from them. We all have things to do and very little time to do them, so let's get to it!"

Once again a chorus of 'Aye Sirs' and 'Yes Captains' followed after him as he made his way off the bridge.

* * *

><p>The two hours had almost passed and so far Jim hadn't been able to garner anything new from the information he already had.<p>

He had not been idle when he had retired to his ready-room. As soon as he had sat down at his desk he had proceeded to look over various bits of information they had gathered so far. He had also tried looking for any information on the three men who they had just recently overheard on their speakers.

However, to his dismay and extreme frustration nothing had turned up on a General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker or an Admiral Yularen. According to the ship's database they simply did not exist.

Raking his hand through his hair once more he let out an annoyed sigh. This was just getting ridiculous!

Pushing himself away from his desk more forcefully then he intended he stood and began to pace.

Nothing here seemed familiar and yet from what he had gathered from the different scans they had taken it appeared that they used similar technology and the beings on the vessels and planet below were humanoid. They also obviously spoke the same language.

Still, there was no denying that these people (who ever they were!) were in the middle of a battle and he could not for the life of him remember being briefed on any confrontations going on within the Federation planets or surrounding ones who were not part of the Federation.

Suddenly a frightening thought struck him, what if they were no longer in their own time frame? After all it was possible, it had happened before…

Just as the onset of alarm began to seize him his door chimed, alerting him to visitors.

"Come in" he called out a bit hoarsely.

Quickly clearing his throat he watched as his senior crew members filed into the room. Ensign Chekov also joined them even though he was not a senior crew member, but the kid was a damn genius so Jim wasn't about to complain.

Spock addressed him, "Captain we have finished with our preliminary reviews on the data we have collected and are certain that we have adequately been able to answer a majority of the questions you posed."

"Very good, let's all take a seat then you can all enlighten me" he responded offering his friends a reassuring smile.

Once they had all seated themselves around the conference table they turned their attention to Jim.

"Alright who wants to start?" he asked meeting the gaze of each of his officers.

As expected Spock was the first to respond. He clasped his hands carefully before him and gently laid them on the table. His cool gaze met Jim's directly as he began to speak.

"We have managed to collect a respectably large amount of information from our scans. However, there is still much more we can learn and in order to answer all our questions completely we will have to learn. That being said I shall answer the question of where we are."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Well where exactly are we?"

"I do not know" replied his First Officer.

If their situation had not been as serious as it was Jim might have laughed at his response.

"Well that helps a whole lot doesn't it? I thought you were going to answer the question not leave us with another, you green blooded…" began McCoy, as he stared indignantly at Spock.

"I did answer the question Doctor in a manner of speaking. However, before you interrupted I was going to elaborate on my answer" interjected Spock coolly, successfully cutting off McCoy's comment.

"As I was explaining, I do not know where we are because wherever we are is not recorded on any of the star charts in our ship's database. Furthermore, we ran the planet and a few of the constellations and star clusters around us through the computer and could not find any matches. Thus it is logical to conclude that this part of space has not yet been discovered or explored by the Federation or its allies."

"So we've happened upon a new region of space then, well I guess that's not too bad" replied Jim as he looked around at his fellow crew members. As his eyes landed on Chekov he noticed the youth seemed a bit apprehensive about something.

"Chekov, what is it?" he asked knowing that he would receive an immediate answer.

"Kaptain, well Kommander Spock was trying to find our location I went over the trajectory paths we could have taken within the three hours we traveled. Going in any direction from the spot we started at, at speeds warying from our slowest to our highest; we would still have ended up in a region of known space." he replied gazing uncertainly at Jim and at Spock.

"So what does that mean?" Jim asked still trying to grasp the implications of what Chekov had said.

"What it means is that it is more than likely we are several thousands of light-years away from where we were, if we are even still in the same galaxy that is."

Jim along with everyone present turned their attention to Spock. "Do you mean to tell me that we are currently sitting in a completely different galaxy then our own?" he asked while trying to hide his shock.

"Yes Captain it is quite possible" came the Vulcan's simple reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the worlds in which they belong that privilege goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Note: **A huge thanks to those of you who have put this story on alert and who have added my stories to their favorites, and a special thanks to my reviewers. You all make my day! Also I am aware that a lot of talking is going on and not that much action, but please bear with me the action will come soon enough! I hope you are all enjoying this so far...

Chapter 3

It took some time before Jim was able to do anything but stare blankly at his First Officer. Clearing his throat he looked at each one of his friends. On all their faces, with the exception of Spock, there was a similar expression of shock and incomprehension.

Apparently he wasn't the only one blind-sided by this news.

"Okay" he said, trying to regain some semblance of composure, "well that's good to know."

At this McCoy raised an eyebrow and stared at his Captain and friend as if the young man had lost his mind.

"Good to know!" he asked incredulously, "How can you sit there and be so calm with the news that Mr. Spock has just dropped on us?"

Jim saw McCoy's words echoed on the faces of all those present. Uhura had even unconsciously inched her chair closer to where Spock sat, apparently trying to seek comfort from something familiar and stable to her.

He shook his head wearily. "How else would you have me take it Bones? There's no point in panicking yet, at least not until all the information's been laid out and there are no more options. Until then all we can do is assess the situation and try to find a solution." he replied evenly.

Spock inclined his in agreement as McCoy let out a frustrated sigh well raking his hand through his hair.

"Okay now that we've answered one question, sort of at least, let's move on to the others."

Turning to look at his Chief Engineer he addressed him with his next question, "Okay Mr. Scott, how is she holding up?"

"Well Captin' she was a wee bit jostled, but my team managed to stabilize her. All her functions are at normal and we were lucky to have taken no damage internally or externally."

Jim smiled slightly, "Well that's good news!"

"You'll also be glad to know that other than a few bumps and bruises the crew managed to escape unscathed from this so far." added McCoy.

Jim nodded and gave his CMO a grateful smile before turning to look at Sulu, Spock and Chekov.

"Okay what can you gentlemen tell me about this anomaly that so rudely dropped us here?"

Sulu looked at Spock who merely inclined his head.

"Well Captain when that weapon, whatever it was, was fired up we were lucky enough to pick up a load of information on it with our scans." began Sulu, "It turns out that the magnetic pulses we picked up before being sucked into the anomaly were created by the weapon we just saw. The same magnetic pulses registered on our scanners as the weapon was loaded and eventually discharged as the ones we picked up in our previous location. We were also able to locate the position of said weapon. I have the coordinates here." he said as he passed a datapad towards Jim.

"The weapon is located on the planet below us."

Jim nodded as he scanned the information handed to him.

"Excellent work Mr. Sulu."

Continuing from were Sulu left off Spock began, "From what we have gathered so far it appears that the anomaly was created by the weapon itself."

In reply to Jim's questioning glance Spock handed him another datapad and prompted Chekov to explain.

"Well Kaptain, for the weapon to do so much damage as it did it must be extremely powerful. From our scans we have managed to determine that all the particle radiation and ionic plasma that the weapon emits somehow warps and distorts the space around it, causing spatial anomalies with high gravitational pulls like the one we passed through to be formed. That is how ours was formed. Now when all the concentrated power disperses, that is when the anomalies disappear and space returns to normal." explained the young Ensign.

After the young man had finished talking silence fell over the gathered group as they each digested the information they had just been given.

After a few moments Jim spoke up: "Well that's a start, at least we know how that damned anomaly was created. So… how do we get back home?"

His question was greeted by more silence. As if on cue all eyes turned to Spock and Chekov.

Chekov steadfastly avoided everyone's gaze as he flushed under their unintentional scrutiny, thus leaving it up to Spock to answer.

Once again calmly clasping his hands on the table in front of him, he met everyone's gaze squarely before resting it on his Captain. "That is something we have not been able to determine as of yet, the data we have collected so far is unsubstantial to form any concrete conclusion as to how we would be able to return home if at all possible." he responded evenly.

Jim ran a hand through his usually tidy hair, "So you're telling me that we don't know how to get back or if it's even _possible_ to get back?"

Spock inclined his head slightly. "Yes Captain that is precisely what I mean."

Jim had to refrain from uttering a very 'colorful metaphor'.

"Kaptain…" began Chekov hesitantly.

"Yes Ensign?"

"What Kommander Spock says is true, however one thing we have been able to gather is that the weapon below is key to finding our way back home if it can be done."

At his words Jim felt a burst of hope grow within him and judging by the looks on each of his crew he wasn't the only one.

Turning once more to look at his First Officer he addressed the Vulcan. "Is this true Spock?" he asked not because he didn't trust the younger man's word but more because if the ever logical and fact loving Vulcan confirmed it, it made this seemingly dire situation manageable. He didn't believe in no-win scenarios but that didn't mean he couldn't be proven wrong.

"What Ensign Chekov says is correct. Though we have little information and much of it is lacking, it is only logical to conclude that the weapon that brought us here and created the anomaly in the first place would be the means by which we could find a way back if such a course of action exists."

At his words a tension that had been filling the room seemed to ease as many of those present visibly relaxed their postures in relief.

Jim nodded his head, "Well it's not a complete definite answer but it's something to go on and at this point I'll take anything I can get. Okay now let's put aside trying to find a way home for just a moment and turn our attention to more immediate and pressing matters like who are the people we are currently sharing space with and who are they fighting with and why?"

"Well Captain, Sulu and I ran a few scans of our own and ran them through our database but unfortunately we could turn up very little. Much of the technology and mechanics they use are very similar to ours, but nothing of theirs that we ran through the database showed up on any Federation aligned planets or planets known to the Federation. We were also able to determine that the people on the vessels are more than likely human and for the most part those on the planet below are humanoid. Other than that there is very little else we can say for sure." said Uhura speaking up for the first time.

Jim smiled slightly at her, "Thank you Lieutenant, any information is better than no information. I also did some searching of my own and like you turned up rather empty handed. I looked for the names of the men we heard over the speakers, but I was able to find no record or mention of any General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker or Admiral Yularen."

Bones sighed as he looked at Jim, "Great so that basically leaves us where we started."

Jim shrugged, "More or less." he teased knowing it would annoy the good doctor. Again turning to Uhura he asked: "So Uhura were you able to determine if we can communicate with them if necessary? And given recent information it seems highly unlikely, but were you able to contact Starfleet?"

Uhura nodded, "Yes Captain, our two communication systems appear to be similar enough that we can be able to communicate with them through audio as well as visually. As for Starfleet as I'm sure you've guessed, we were unable to raise them on any frequencies."

"Great, other than not being able to contact Starfleet, you see Bones there's something new!" he said unable to keep himself from baiting the older man. Bones merely scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

Jim was about to speak again we his combadge went off.

"Kirk here what is it?"

"Captain, you asked to be notified if any further transmissions or communications between the vessels were picked up, we are currently receiving some." answered on of the crew members on duty on the bridge.

"Very well, go ahead and patch it through to my ready room. Kirk out."

With that he and the rest of the senior members of the crew waited for the intercom to come to life.

* * *

><p>After a few moments familiar voices sounded over the com.<p>

"_Admiral Yularen, Anakin are you ready to report?"_

"_Yes Master and I've made sure we're on a secure line so anyone listening on the planet below can't __hear us."_

"_Good, okay Gentlemen what is your status?"_

"_Well General Kenobi our cruiser sustained minor damage in the previous engagement as you already know however; the most recent engagement has managed to intensify the damage to the point where this vessel will no longer be operable. We are nothing more than a barely mobile target. However considering this our casualties and injuries are thankfully minor. In all 20 fatalities and 45 injured."_

"_Kriff that only leaves two cruisers on this side of the planet! That's not nearly enough if our men down there require back up. Have we been able to make contact with Master Plo's battalion?" _

"_I understand your frustration Anakin, I had been hoping for better news as well. Our long range communications are still down; we have General Grievous to thank for that. I'm glad to hear that your casualties are not as dire as they could have been Admiral, if necessary how long would it take to evacuate?"_

"_I would feel more comfortable moving the injured first, now if at all possible. However, overall I estimate we could completely evacuate this vessel in no more than 2 hours."_

"_If worst comes to worst it should do it'll be close but it'll do. Go ahead and start evacuating you're injured to General Kenobi's cruiser. After that little by little begin a full evacuation of your vessel until all that remains is the essential crew necessary to operate the cruiser." _

"_Understood General Skywalker, if nothing further is required of me I will see to the preparations."_

"_Very well Admiral, we will contact you with any further information."_

"_Understood, Yularen out."_

"_I take it you have a plan?"_

"_Well not exactly but I think this is our best course of action Master. You saw what that thing is capable of; I won't lose any more men if I can help it."_

"_I agree. So how did you fare after this last encounter with Grievous' and Dooku's latest pet project my friend?"_

"_Way better than Yularen and better then I had hoped. My cruisers fully functional with only minor dinks and scratches. As for casualties I lost a dozen men and I have around 20 or so injured. How about you?"_

"_The cruiser appears to be holding its own thanks to the modifications and improvements done by the Allanteen shipyards and you, however I fear we did not escape as unscathed as your crew. The final count was 27 injured and 54 dead."_

"_Force Obi-Wan 54? That's more than 4 times my number, we can't keep losing men like this or soon there'll be no one left to fight!"_

"_Believe me my former Padawan, it was not my intention to loose so many men, but unfortunately casualties are a part of war. All we can do is find ways in which we can drastically reduce the number of men we lose. With that in mind do you have any ideas on how we might be able to do such a thing in this case?"_

"…_Well I've been thinking and I have an idea but it's risky and dangerous but it might just work…"_

"_But…"_

"_While you probably won't like it, I don't like it but it's the only thing I can think of."_

"_Very well let's hear this brilliant plan of yours."_

"_Hey I don't see you volunteering anything…"_

"…"

"_Sometimes your humor can be really annoying. Anyways like I was saying, we have to get rid of that weapon. So what I've come up with is going to require a lot of stealth, secrecy and a big diversion."_

A long suffering sigh was heard over the com.

"_Let me guess, I shall be the diversion, per usual?"_

"_Actually no I will."_

"…_well that is new."_

"_Look we both know that out of the two of us you're best at recon and stealth. You have the best shot at getting behind enemy lines without being noticed."_

"_Well I appreciate your view on my skills, I still must point out that if the goal is to disable the weapon your uncanny knowledge of technology is more suited to this part of your 'plan'."_

"_Ha don't try to get out of this one Master we both know you're not as incompetent around technology as you frequently let on. Besides someone needs to be there to create a large enough diversion that it will keep their focus off the base if only for a short time, and that's where I come in. Anyways if I'm the one leading the attack no one will get suspicious, Grievous knows us both well enough to not think twice about me trying something like that."_

"_Your right he does know us, which is why he will know that wherever you are I won't be far behind, he will be expecting something."_

"_Look I told you it's risky and dangerous but it's the best plan we've got."_

"_Very well say I go along with this, what exactly do you expect me to do once you've engaged them and I've managed to slip 'behind enemy lines'?"_

"_Well that's the easy part, get to the control room and blow up the thing."_

"_Ah how simple of me and here I thought it was going to be hard…"_

"_Hey I…"_

"_How do you expect me to enter the control room without alerting not only everyone and everything in the vicinity or the entire complex but Grievous himself?"_

"_Well I have come up with the majority of the plan so it's only fair that you contribute something to it…besides don't worry I'm sure you'll think of something you always do."_

"_Don't worry indeed. If I don't worry then who will, certainly not you. Force Anakin, one of these days you will be the death of me…"_

"_Yeah, yeah you always say that but you're not dead yet so stop complaining."_

"_I am a Jedi Master and General I do not complain I merely state the facts. Very well I will go along with your 'plan' and may the Force be with us! Go prepare and brief your men while I do the same, I will inform Admiral Yularen of our course of action and leave him instructions. Be ready to head out as soon as preparations are made. Our time before that blasted weapon can be used again is running out. Once planet-side make for Cody and Rex's position, from there we will set this plan of yours into action."_

"_Yes Master, see you in a little, Skywalker out."_

With that the com went dead leaving the occupants in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the worlds in which they belong that privilege goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Note: **I am aware that a lot of talking is going on and not that much action, but please bear with me the action will come soon enough! Next chapter brings the first meeting between them promise! I hope you are all enjoying this so far...

**Chapter 4**

The silence that followed was not as deafening as before but there was a tension within the room as the plans of the others had been fully laid out. Jim was about to address his crew when he noticed the miss-placed smirk on Sulu's face, the man was obviously trying to conceal.

"Mr. Sulu, is there a particular reason why you seem to be attempting not to laugh?" he addressed him.

Rather than wipe the smirk off his face Jim's comment did the opposite as Sulu broke out into a genuine smile. "While Captain, you see I couldn't help but notice that those two men sound an awful lot like you and Dr. McCoy, especially when you…bicker. I was just indulging in the fact of how ironic it is that we can be in an entirely different galaxy with someone still reminding me of the two of you."

Jim raised an eyebrow while McCoy scowled and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _I don't bicker._

At this Scotty let out a gruff chuckle and nodded his head. "Aye the lad is right, I wager those two would give you and the good Doctor a run for your money." he added cheerfully.

At this McCoy let out an exasperated sigh. "Well I'm sure as hell glad that we've managed to establish how similar Jim and I are to these men, however if you don't mind I would like to discuss the important fact that we've just heard our 'clones' plan to blow up the weapon. The weapon, which if I'm not the only one whose forgotten might be our only way out of this God forsaken place! But that's just me and I am only a Doctor after all."

McCoy's tirade managed to cow Sulu who looked appropriately abashed however Scotty's smile merely widened, McCoy's anger and irritation never seeming to have an effect on the usually jolly engineer.

Clearing his throat to partially cover the small laugh that threatened to escape and to draw his crews attention to him Jim began, "Okay well Bones is right about one thing, we need to figure out how we're going to deal with this new situation. We need that weapon to not be blown up in the near future, however achieving that might be somewhat tricky. For starters if I were the other guys I'd want to blow the damn thing up myself, we all saw what it is capable of. Secondly we have no right and it probably wouldn't even be a good idea to get mixed up in this whole affair, which we know absolutely nothing about. Finally it is against our prime directive to interfere with other peoples and planets affairs unless we are invited or directed to do so. So with all that in mind any suggestions?"

"The logical solution would be to attempt to communicate with these people as a means to have them see the situation in which we find ourselves and from there try to work towards a solution that is beneficial for both parties." suggested Spock.

Sulu shook his head slightly, "With all due respect Commander that may be the logical solution but it isn't practical, in order for them to even hear us out we'd have to bring something to the table that would make them think twice before dismissing us. But as of right now we don't have any kind of leverage."

Bones nodded in agreement. "The kids got a point if we just waltz over to them and say 'hey could you please not destroy that weapon because we really need it' they'd be more than likely to just blow it up and us too for asking them not to."

"Okay so we need leverage of some sort and before we can think of talking to them we need more information. So I want for Sulu, Chekov and Scotty to get together along with your departments and brainstorm ways in which we might get this weapon to send us back that would also be convenient for our neighbors. Uhura I want you to go monitor their transmissions closely, everything they share I want to know it."

All four of them stood taking his orders as a dismissal as they inclined their heads and left the ready room without a backwards glance.

Turning to the two remaining men Jim sighed as he slumped slightly in his chair.

"Okay guys, you two are my advisers so advise me, what do we do?"

"I have already shared which course of action I believe we should take in regards to this matter. It has the highest chance of success and it will allow us to attempt to find a way home without deliberately interfering with matters here or compromising our mandates." replied Spock.

"Yeah and if we do what it is you're suggesting nothing will be solved and we'll probably end up in more hot water than before" countered McCoy.

"Then what do you suggest Doctor, that we go and attempt to get what we need through force, something that would be highly inadvisable and strictly against Starfleet regulation?" Spock asked.

At this McCoy stood up and pointed at Spock, "Look here Spock don't be going and putting words in my mouth. I never suggested such a thing nor would I. I'm an Officer of Starfleet as much as you and Jim so I know what we can and can't do, just like I know what's right from wrong. I'm only saying that there has to be more than one way to approach this. You may be Vulcan but you're not infallible."

Raising an eyebrow Spock looked steadily at McCoy. "I never stated that I was. If I offended you Doctor it was not my intent I merely wanted to know what you advise we do since your opinion clearly differs from mine."

Before Bones could respond they were interrupted by Jim's combadge. "Go ahead Uhura."

"Captain, they've began their decent to the planet. Several one-manned crafts as well as slightly larger crafts are currently making their way down. I've managed to intercept and decode a transmission sent from General Skywalker to General Kenobi. It appears to be the layout of the complex as well the exact location of the control room; I've already downloaded it to your console. I've also managed to put tracers on both Skywalker's and Kenobi's personal coms, if they communicate with anyone we'll know."

Jim smiled, "Great job Lieutenant, patch through any incoming transmissions that we pick up to my ready room immediately."

"Yes Captain."

As the feed went dead all three men made their way over to Jim's desk as he brought up the layout of the base. As they viewed it they were dismayed to see how heavily armored it was and that it was shielded.

After studying the layout for some time Jim sighed and looked at Spock and McCoy who had come to stand on either side of him. "Well gentlemen it looks as if our time has just about run out, and we aren't any closer to formulating a plan."

Bones crossed his arms and glared at the screen as though willing it to give him an answer. After a few moments he gave up and shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Kid, it looks like this time lucks bailed out on us. Even if we wanted to get into that facility we couldn't without help and our transporters pretty much useless with those shields up."

Turning away from Bones Jim regarded his first officer, "What about you Spock what does your Vulcan logic tell you?"

Gently clasping his hands behind his back he met Jim's gaze. "I believe I must agree with Dr. McCoy, our chances at coming to a favorable outcome have been drastically reduced. Even if we try to communicate with them it will be much harder to do so now. We would have a higher chance of success if we could manage to perhaps make contact with a single individual or a small group. As of right now I cannot see a means to resolve this peacefully."

Letting out frustration Jim raked his hand through his hair. "Come on guys, we're freaking senior officers of the Enterprise. We've been through worse with odds that were not as good as the ones we have now. We can't be beat, not yet. There has to be another way, an answers got to present itself…" he trailed off as he began to pace.

Then as if on cue the intercom crackled to life.

* * *

><p>A set of very familiar voices filled the room.<p>

"_Master I've been able to contact Cody and Rex."_

"_Well done, I'm glad to hear they are still in one piece."_

"_Yeah me too, I've briefed them on our plan when we touch-down I'll give them the complete details."_

"_Very well, however ask them if Boil and Waxer are present and are in the mood for a little outing?" _

"…_Okay?"_

…

"_They want to know what you have in mind?"_

"_They do or you do?"_

"_Both"_

"_Tell them to take two swoop-bikes and meet me in the forested area at the south entrance of the complex at these coordinates. Stress that secrecy is the main objective; I'll be waiting for them there."_

"_You're going around back?"_

"_Yes I figure their attention will be on this side of the complex especially when you've begun your diversion, we should have an easier time of getting in unnoticed from behind."_

"_Sounds good, any idea what you'll do when you're in?"_

"_Oh we're bound to think of something, however before tackling the control room I want to disable the shields surrounding the base."_

"_Why, once in they won't matter."_

"_True, however if we do manage to get captured…"_

"_You won't!..."_

"_Anakin you know as well as I that there is always that probability. By disabling the shields, even if we __are unable to complete the mission, it gives you an easier time of just blowing up the whole facility with our fighters."_

"_With you in there I don't think so…"_

"_Please Anakin don't let your sentiments cloud your judgment we both know what the main priority is and no matter what it has to be done, that weapon must be destroyed!"_

"_Obi-Wan…I'm sorry Master your right just promise me…just try not to get captured alright?"_

A soft chuckle followed the statement.

"_I assure you Anakin I will do my best. Now get to the base camp and inform Cody and Rex of everything. I will let you know when I make contact with Waxer and Boil."_

"_Alright Master."_

As soon as the transmission ended all three men turned to regard one another, Jim smiled at them.

"You see, our problem has been solved!"

Spock raised an eyebrow but withheld from commenting well McCoy merely shook his head in disbelief. Letting out a small laugh he regarded Jim with a mixture of irritation and fondness.

"You are by far the luckiest kid I know, so what? How do you figure our problems been solved?"

"Ah come on Bones, I know you're smarter than that!"

"I am I just want to hear you say it."

"Fine let me enlighten you gentlemen. As far as I see it Spock's idea was the only way that had any chance of success, yeah I know you don't like it Bones and it's not the best no offense Spock" he added catching the look on McCoy's face which suggested he was about to protest. "Still it was the only viable option, until they managed to throw a wrench in it. There was no way we could have talked to them when they joined up with their army, we'd have been taken prisoners it's as simple as that. We also knew that General Kenobi was going to split from the group and we might have had a chance with him until we found out the complex was shielded and basically rendered our transport obsolete. But now it's a whole different story!"

McCoy sighed, "Look I know you want to try to 'meet' General Kenobi to talk to him but how do you plan on going about that?" he asked.

"Simple, we'll be tracking his progress through his communications he's bound to let General Skywalker know when he's reached the control room and when he does we'll beam down and talk to him."

At this McCoy let out an incredulous laugh. "Are you serious, he and his men will more than likely start shooting at you then sit down to hear you out! This is insane Jim and you know it!"

"Well I never said it was my best idea, look the main thing is that we have to get his attention somehow. Beaming down there and appearing out of nowhere will do the trick. Once we've got his attention all we have to do is get him to listen. I'll beam down first with two security personal and attempt to resolve this peacefully. If worse comes to worse I'll have Spock, Sulu and another security officer on standby ready to intervene if I give the signal. One way or another he'll listen to us, we just have to make him understand that we need that weapon to find a way home and as soon as we do they can blow it up, hell we'll even help!"

Shaking his head McCoy turned to Spock.

"Come on Mr. Spock, now you can't tell me this is a good idea; after all it poses the real possibility of violence!"

"I understand your reservations on the matter Doctor. I also would prefer that it be resolved without the use of force, for they will be less inclined to aid us if it comes to that. However, as the Captain stated before, it is the only course of action that I see which has any potential of success. It is only logical to follow through with it." he replied.

Finding no help from the Vulcan McCoy once again turned his glare towards Jim. "Okay fine but answer me this, apart from being separated from the mass and easier to approach why General Kenobi. If we waited I'm sure an opportunity would come up to get General Skywalker alone and probably with less trouble too."

"Look Bones, we don't have time first of all and secondly from what I've heard General Kenobi seems to be the more level headed one of them. I think he'd be more willing to listen to us then General Skywalker. Besides my gut is telling me this is our best option and we're more than likely to have an easier time with Kenobi, and my gut hasn't failed me yet!" he said smiling smugly at McCoy.

After a few minutes of looking at both men McCoy finally threw his hands up and grunted in resignation. "Between Spock's logic and your gut I'm going to lose it! Fine, you win what now?"

Jim looked to Spock then back at McCoy the smug smile never leaving his face.

"Now?...Now we prepare" he said as he gave both of his friends a hearty pat on the back as he made his way towards the door. Looking back briefly before exiting he called out, "Well come on or you'll miss all the fun!"

Both McCoy and Spock turned to regard each other as Jim's laughter reached them.

"Well if we just let him go on his own he'll just end up botching the whole thing, so what do ya say Spock? Shall we go 'assist' our Captain?" he asked him as he fought the smile that threatened to escape.

Spock quirked his eyebrow and inclined his head, a look a deep thought crossing his features briefly. "You speak logically Doctor, I believe Captain Kirk will need our aid sooner rather than later." he replied evenly.

At this McCoy laughed, "A joke Mr. Spock well I'll be damned, after you Mr. Spock led the way." He said as he motioned for the Vulcan to go first.

Inclining his head once more Spock followed the already retreating figure of James T. Kirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away…their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note:** At last the first actual meeting between the two! Sorry for the wait but I was on vacation and then life rudely interrupted, but now I am back so updates should be coming more frequently. Again thanks to all my readers following this story, you all make my day! I hope I've managed to do it justice so far...

**Chapter 5**

The group of men who were preparing to transport down to the planet at a moment's notice stood waiting tensely within the transporter room. Only a few minutes ago Jim's prediction had proven right (as usual) as Kenobi had briefly contacted Skywalker informing him that he had met both Waxer and Boil and they were preparing to enter the facility. He also let his counterpart know that once he reached the control room he would send him a short burst over their communications line, nothing to obvious just in case it was intercepted. After that they would only contact him after they had succeeded. With a simple yet strange parting of _May the Force be with You_, which was quickly returned the feed went dead.

This brought them to their present situation in which they waited for Uhura's signal that she had intercepted the conformation they were expecting.

Jim looked at the two men standing on either side of him on the transporter platform. Davis and Rodriguez were new (but then again who wasn't on the ship?) but from what he had heard and seen they had proven themselves capable. They would be the two to accompany him down to the planet and hopefully they would be the only ones.

With that thought he turned to regard the other three men (other than Scotty and the transporter technician) standing slightly off to the side off the platform but within easy reach of it if they were required to ascend it with haste.

Sulu was quietly conversing with Scotty and Jones (the other 'back up' security officer) each man seemingly absorbed in the conversation but Jim knew better. At the slightest indication all three men would be ready to go without a second thought. He could not hear what they were saying but based on their body language it must be something interesting indeed.

Turning his gaze onto the man standing next to Sulu, Jim's lips twitched. Spock did not appear to be listening to the conversation but Jim knew he could hear what they were saying whether he wanted to or not. Spock instead seemed to be in some sort of meditational trance or perhaps he was merely thinking. He could never tell the difference when it came to his Vulcan friend's nuances, besides that was Uhura's job anyways.

As if sensing his thoughts Spock turned his attention to Jim as their gazes locked. Jim smiled slightly and nodded his head toward him. Spock only inclined his head slightly but it was enough, Jim knew that his First Officer had his back. This was a good thing, because if he came back in less than perfect condition Bones was going to kill him.

Sighing slightly he mentally concluded that it would be a good thing for everyone involved that this go off without a hitch. First off he had Bones to worry about should he try anything 'stupid' as the good Doctor would put it. Secondly he did not want to face the wrath of his very formidable Communications Officer should he place Spock in danger all because of his 'hair-brained scheme'. And finally, he did not wish to start an extra-galactic war between himself and these mysterious people he was about to attempt to introduce himself to.

No, he decided, failure was definitely not an option this time, but then when had it ever been for him? Still precautions had to be taken and plans had to be made and to be able to be changed at a moment's notice. That's why despite his confidence in this plan Bones was currently prepping and readying Medical Bay. As he had put it 'it was better to be safe than sorry and in this case it was just being smart'.

Not really sure on how much time had passed Jim focused all his will power on not giving into the urge to fidget. So instead he took out his phaser (for the fifth time) and made sure it's setting was on stun. If worse came to worse, he would prefer that nobody end up dead.

Running through the plan in his head he made sure he remembered every little detail they had all discussed and agreed upon, after all it would not do if he beamed down and botched their whole mission because he could not remember what he was supposed to say or do.

However, he was quickly shaken from his musings when Uhura's voice sounded over the comm. "Captain we've just received conformation they're there. Chekov has also been keeping an eye on the shields surrounding the complex and he confirmed that they had been disabled a little before we intercepted their communications. You have the go ahead Captain, everything's all clear."

Jim smiled as the adrenaline began to course through his body. "Excellent work, make sure you keep our communications open Lieutenant that's vital. Other than that just hold the fort until we're back."

"Yes Sir, oh and Captain…"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Good luck; I'll be monitoring your frequencies."

Jim almost laughed but settled for a rueful grin as he cut the communication.

Turning to the two men on either side of him he nodded, "Alright gentlemen, it's time. Remember we're going down there to talk not to fight, but anything's possible. Don't shoot anyone if you can help it and if you can't make sure your phasers are on stun. Just follow my lead."

Both men inclined their heads and drew their phasers to check the setting. Once done they replaced them in their holsters and stood at ready.

Turning to look at his stand-by team Jim inclined his head. "Hopefully you won't have to beam down. However, if I give the signal you know what to do." he told them briefly before looking to Scotty.

"Ready when you are Captin' Kirk" he said.

Jim nodded, "Three to beam down Mr. Scott."

Within seconds in a swirl of blue and white energy the three men had disappeared from the platform.

* * *

><p>As they materialized Jim took quick note of his surroundings. Whether by luck or skill, but in Scotty's case probably both they had materialized in an out of the way nook that shielded them from view.<p>

The first thing he noticed was the debris littering the floor, which upon closer inspection turned out to be pieces or in some cases entire parts of some kind of robotic beings. Not really sure what to make of it Jim continued to scan the room. Finally he spotted his quarry.

Not more than a few feet from them stood three men, while one man and the other two he assumed were as well. He could not tell because they were wearing strange armor and helmets that shielded their faces.

The man was similarly garbed at least his arms, chest and legs were, but apart from that he seemed to be wearing a strange long tunic with a utility belt at his waist.

Turning to his two companions the man spoke and Jim felt a thrill of recognition course through him, it was none other than General Kenobi.

"Begin setting the charges." he told them as he turned to the nearest console and busied himself with Jim knew not what.

As the other two beings began to move about the room placing strange disk like contraptions on different surfaces of the room Jim nodded to his two companions. It was time; if they stayed there any longer they'd be seen eventually by Kenobi's men.

Stepping as quietly as he could from their makeshift hiding place, the two men flanking him, Jim strode to the center of the room.

Unsure of how he was going to get the attention of the General he was saved from having to form some form of greeting when faster than he could imagine Kenobi spun around to face him.

"What in blazes…who are you and how did you get in here?" demanded the obviously bewildered General as his hand made its way to a cylindrical object hanging on his belt.

Well this was not how Jim had wanted things to start! He knew the General was reaching for a weapon and the only response to that would be for them to draw theirs as well. He knew once weapons were involved talking would not be on anybody's mind. However, before he could make any attempt to pacify the situation which threatened to explode it seemed luck had a very different idea.

In response to Kenobi's move to reach for his weapon both Davis and Rodriquez mirrored the action. Upon hearing their General's alarmed voice it so happened that the two beings turned just in time to see three assailants converging on Kenobi as two of them made to draw their weapons.

At this sight training and duty took over and without hesitating the one whose hands were free raised his weapon and shot.

At Rodriguez's surprised but pained grunt Jim turned just in time to see his security officer stagger to the ground. Without thinking Jim quickly knelt to ascertain his condition.

He was alive but the wound in his shoulder looked painful. Once being certain of his companions condition Jim was at leisure to focus on the situation at hand. It was not good.

Davis had his phaser out and was pointing it Kenobi while the two men who were now both armed were pointing their weapons at Davis and Jim.

His hand on the cylindrical object Kenobi merely looked at the three men calmly.

"I suggest you both hand over your weapons and surrender, you're outnumbered and if you wish to avoid further injury that would be the wisest course to follow." said Kenobi evenly but there was steel behind his seemingly calm gaze that Jim could not ignore. This man was not to be tried.

Standing up slowly and nodding to Davis he spoke, "Alright you win, we're going to hand them over, don't shoot."

Having moved around them, Kenobi's two men came forward and quickly took their weapons from their outstretched hands. Once they were deemed secure they moved back to flank Kenobi, their weapons still trained on the two men standing.

"Now gentlemen I believe it is time for some answers if you would be so kind. There is something very important we need to do and time is of the essence. I am sure you would also like to have your companion looked at so it would behoove you to cooperate." replied Kenobi as he regarded the men in front of him.

"Look we know why you're here, you want to try and blow up that weapon. We only wanted to talk to you; you see we need that weapon to not be destroyed at least for the moment. If you would just hear us out I promise everything will be explained and I'm sure we can come to some form of an agreement. It would be in both our favors to work together I assure you General Kenobi we mean you no harm." came Jim's quick and fervent reply.

At his words and familiarity with their mission and himself Kenobi tensed as did his men. Regarding them suspiciously through narrowed eyes he questioned them further.

"How do you know what we are here to do, and how do you know my name? Are you working with the Separatists?"

Jim looked at him in confusion. "What… Separatists… I don't even know… look it's a long story, if you'll just hear us out I will explain everything." he stammered as he sensed the situation careening further out of his control.

Eyes still narrowed slightly Kenobi raised an eyebrow which reminded Jim eerily of his First Officer. "I'm sure" he replied skeptically, "however as I am sure you already know we are on a tight schedule. Your story will have to wait until we have completed the task at hand. Then I am sure many people including the Jedi Council will be eager to hear your explanation as to how you were able to infiltrate this facility undetected, how you came to be so well informed on the movements of an undercover operation of the Grand Army of the Republic as well as why you seem to be so interested in this weapon." Turning to his two men he said, "Bind them, we will take them with us when we have finished here."

"Yes General" they replied in unison as they reached for what looked like handcuffs which hung at their sides.

As the two men slowly made their way over to them Jim raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Look you don't want to do that…" he said firmly but with a pleading glance in Kenobi's direction.

Sighing slightly Kenobi looked at Jim. His expression was wary, as though he expected trouble.

"Do not make this more difficult on yourselves. Once taken into custody you will be questioned and if it is determined you pose no threat I assure you, you and your men will be released… your name?"

"Spock now!"

At his reply Kenobi's eyebrows shot up his expression changing to one of confusion.

_Let him think my name is strange_ Jim thought fervently as he watched Kenobi react. _Maybe it will distract him enough so that we can get the upper hand; I just hope Spock got the message!_

Then as if on cue Jim saw three blue and white flashes appear slightly behind Kenobi and his men which quickly materialized themselves into Jones, Sulu and Spock himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away…their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter 6 a little later than I expected but earlier than I hoped! :)Again thanks to all my readers following this story, you all make my day! I hope you all are enjoying this story!

**Chapter 6**

Though they made no noise Kenobi once again seemed to sense the presence of the three newly arrived men before they made it known. Quicker than any reflexes Jim had ever seen he spun around to face the three new arrivals.

"Force…" he muttered as he drew the cylindrical object from his belt.

At their General's sudden movement the two soldiers turned, weapons raised, to face the new threat.

However, to Jim's pride and relief his men acted faster and before the two men were fully facing them Sulu and Jones sent stunning shots from their phasers. The two streaks of energy found there marks and both men crumpled to the floor.

Then without hesitating they trained their phaser's on Kenobi.

Moving slowly Kenobi crouched to the ground and proceeded to check his two men for signs of life.

In his brief distraction Sulu and Spock threw two extra phasers to Jim and Davis.

As Kenobi stood once more Jim addressed him.

"They're not dead, we've only stunned them. They'll come around in an hour or two on their own. I'm sorry we had to do it, but you left us with no other choice."

Slowly turning to regard him Kenobi's face was blank, but there was once again that cold steel like edge to his gaze that made Jim want to take a step back.

"There is always a choice and you have just made a grave mistake" he replied evenly, a touch of ice in his voice.

Sighing slightly Jim shook his head, "Look we don't have to do this, if you'll just listen to what we have to say…" he pleaded wearily.

Taking a fighting stance which Jim had never seen before, Kenobi raised the cylindrical object in his hand and looked intently at each of the men pointing a weapon at him. "I will do what I must." he replied calmly as he ignited his weapon.

In shock and awe Jim watched as a glowing streak of blue light shot from the silver object and hummed menacingly as Obi-Wan spun it around once.

Shaking his head slightly Jim nodded to his men and raised his own phaser. Looking once more at Kenobi he whispered "I'm sorry…", before taking aim and firing at him.

None of their shots hit their mark and the five men were left to scramble out of the way as their stun shots ricocheted off Kenobi's blade and shot back at them. Jones was not fast enough and was struck directly in the chest. Jim watched anxiously as he saw his security officer slump unconscious to the floor.

The four remaining men found consoles and other objects to take cover behind, and then resumed firing upon Kenobi who had advanced upon them slightly. Each shot aimed at him however did not find its mark. They were expertly deflected away or directed in their directions.

To Jim's dismay and amazement Kenobi was wielding his blade with a skill and art which he had never seen anyone wield any weapon before now. He seemed to be hardly moving or exerting any effort at all but his blade was a blur of motion that indicated no sign of ceasing.

Over the din of noise from their shoot-out Jim heard a surprised shout as a console to his right exploded as one of their returned shots hit it. Sulu had been crouching behind it and had been hit by the debris.

"Captain" he heard Spock call over to him from his left, "I believe a new approach is needed, we will not last long if we continue on."

Jim ducked quickly behind his makeshift barrier as a shot passed were his head had been a few seconds ago. "No really, you don't say!" he answered bitingly, then with an effort he called again more calmly, "I'm open to suggestions Spock."

Things were indeed looking grim from Jim's perspective. Two of their men were down and Sulu was injured, how badly Jim was not sure. That left Spock, Davis and himself, against Kenobi who with unnatural ease and skill was slowly bearing down on them and showing no signs of letting up.

Desperation was setting in. Seeing his plan falling dismally to pieces before his eyes another plan began to form in his head. He had decided that he would jump from behind his console and out into the open. That should be enough to momentarily distract Kenobi which would give Spock, Sulu and Davis the chance to get a shot in.

It wasn't the best plan but considering the circumstances it was better than nothing.

However, just before he was going to set it into motion a slightly startled exclamation stopped him. "Blast" he heard Kenobi mutter and carefully peering around his barricade he saw Kenobi turning quicker than Jim thought possible to face the fallen Rodriguez who had sent a stun shot at what was only seconds ago his unprotected back.

Kenobi managed to deflect it just in time, but the damage was done. Taking advantage of his distraction Spock had managed to aim a perfectly timed shot at Kenobi who sensing it was in the process of turning around once more. However, this time, despite his uncanny abilities and speed he was not fast enough.

The shot from Spock's phaser caught him on his side before he could bring his weapon around to defend himself.

His eyes widened briefly in shock as a small grunt escaped his lips before he fell slowly yet oddly graceful to the floor unconscious. His blade deactivated as it rolled away from his slackened grip.

* * *

><p>For a moment no one moved and the room fell into a heavy silence. The first one to move was Spock who stood slowly from his position and walked carefully over to the fallen Kenobi.<p>

Kneeling slightly he first checked the man's pulse then once assured of his condition he moved to retrieve the strange weapon he had been wielding only moments ago.

Seeming to come out of a stupor the remaining men followed suit and stood up as well. Davis walked over to the unconscious Jones and checked him over for further injuries. Jim looked around and sighed. Their fight seemed to have done damage to the surrounding control room.

Running a hand through his damp hair he sighed. "Well we managed to keep it from being blown up, but it's still been damaged. I just hope it hasn't been broken beyond repair, we need the damn thing."

Sulu took out a tricorder and began to move about the room running scans of different objects and data, collecting as much information as possible. Spock began to assist him.

The left side of Sulu's face was marred and bloody and his shirt was torn and scorched.

"You alright Sulu?" Jim asked as he watched his Helm Officer move gingerly about.

Sulu managed a small smile which turned into a grimace as it pulled at his wounds.

"Just a few scratches and burns, nothing the good ol' Doc won't be able to fix up."

Jim nodded and made his way over to Rodriguez who was carefully removing the weapons from the two soldiers. Jim looked at his shoulder as he approached.

"That might take longer to heal" he told him examining the ugly charred wound.

"Yeah well it's hurts like hell whatever it is they shot me with, but I'll live Captain."

Jim smiled, "Good to know, by the why nice shot."

Rodriguez shrugged then winced as the movement jarred his shoulder. "Only doing my job Sir."

Looking away from him, Jim turned his attention to the two men at his feet. This was not how he had wanted things to go. So far his plans were not going according to…well, plan.

Sighing he was about to kneel down to examine them closer and perhaps remove their helmets but he was stopped by Davis' urgent voice.

"Captain we have company. Some more of those robotic things littering the floor are heading our way" he called out from where he stood over a console which apparently held security cams.

"Damn" Jim muttered, "I suppose it was too much to ask that they wouldn't be alerted that something was up with all the noise we made."

Spock folded up his tricorder and stowed it safely back in its holster.

"Captain I suggest we beam back before they arrive, another confrontation like the one we just had would be highly inadvisable." he said making his way over to Jim.

Jim nodded and turned to see Sulu coming towards them.

"Uh, Captain what do we do about them? I mean we aren't just going to leave them are we?" he asked a note of anxiety coloring his voice.

Again Jim sighed and turned to look at his First Officer. "I don't know what do you think Spock, we've already involved ourselves further in this matter than we should have, but to take them with us is nothing more than throwing ourselves head first into this conflict."

Spock inclined his head at Jim's words meeting his gaze evenly. "It is a difficult decision no doubt and one that must be made soon. If we are to take them with us we will more than likely be thrust into this conflict which we know nothing about. However, if we leave them here they will most definitely be taken into custody and perhaps even killed; they are at war after all. The decision is yours Captain and we will follow your orders, but I do not think we should leave them behind nor do I think you would be able to how would you put it…be able to live with yourself should leaving them here lead to their deaths. After all this was not how things were meant to turn out." he responded his voice low and somber.

Jim continued to look at Spock before giving him a brief smile. "Your right, thanks Spock" he told him before turning to his remaining men. "Alright men we're taking them with us. Sulu you think you could take one of them?" he motioned to one of Kenobi's men.

Sulu nodded and stooped to hoist one the men's shoulder over his. Spock had done the same to the other. Davis came towards them supporting an unconscious Jones.

Rodriguez was about to reach for Kenobi but Jim stopped him. "Don't aggravate your wound I got him." he said as he bent down to hoist Kenobi off the ground.

The man was not much bigger than himself or taller and Jim prided himself in being in rather superb shape but he couldn't contain the small grunt of exertion that escaped his lips as he pulled Kenobi's shoulder over his and stood up.

"Captain?" came Spock's inquiring response.

Slowly making his way over to them he shook his head, "Just heavier than I expected." he replied.

Looking at them he nodded and they all inclined their heads. With obvious effort Jim reached for his combadge and opened a channel to the Enterprise. "Uhura, it's Kirk, you copy?"

A moment passed before they heard her clear voice answer, "Copy Captain, what's going on down there we heard shots being fired. Is everyone alright?"

Jim threw Spock a pointed look the edge of his mouth quirking. "Yes we're all okay, no major injuries. We have a few unexpected guests with us so have a security detail meet us in the transporter room, McCoy as well."

"Aye Captain" she responded evenly but Jim noticed the slight intone of apprehension in her voice.

"Alright Uhura, nine to beam up." he said.

After a moment the room began to dissolve around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away…their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note:** So here is chapter 7 at last, sorry for the delay apparently working two jobs is not conducive to writing :(. Again thanks to all my readers following this story, you all make my day! A special thanks to my reviewers **Bolian**, **Lord Lithos Maitreya, Itak2003, Amir-015, T'Arrah,** **Dadaliro, Radum Person, **and **laureas**; your reviews and comments have encouraged me and kept me writingyou guys are great thanks for taking the time to write I truly appreciate it! I hope this doesn't disappoint!

**Chapter 7**

As the transporter room reappeared before them Jim was met by a flurry of movement and noise. Immediately he heard the familiar drawl of his CMO.

"Damn it Jim, what the hell happened down there?" he asked gruffly as he moved forward to relieve the wounded Sulu of his burden.

Gratefully handing over his own heavy burden to an approaching security officer, he helped lower the unconscious Kenobi on to one of the three med-stretchers waiting just below the transporter platform.

"Well let's just say things didn't work out the way we had hoped." he said finally meeting McCoy's gaze as the doctor walked passed him gently depositing one of Kenobi's unconscious men on to the last vacant stretcher.

McCoy raised his eyebrow his gaze falling on the three unconscious strangers then returned it to Jim.

"You don't say?" he retorted sardonically.

Sighing Jim just inclined his head and motioned for the security team to maneuver the stretchers out of the transporter room towards sickbay. He walked along side McCoy as Spock came to walk along his other side.

"Look I'll debrief you and the rest of the senior crew, but first I want to have those three checked out to make sure they'll be fine. Then we have injured of our own to look to after which we have to make sure those three are securely detained. Especially Kenobi, he did things that…well frankly that no person should be able to do…" Jim trailed off uncertainly as his gaze fell upon the stretcher holding Kenobi.

McCoy sighed and looked at his friend worriedly. "What have we gotten ourselves into Jim?"

Looking away from Kenobi he cast a quick glance at Spock before turning his attention to McCoy. "I have no idea Bones."

The rest of the walk to sickbay was made in silence and once inside McCoy began to issue orders.

Jim stood slightly to the side with Spock and the rest of the security detail, ensuring they were well out of the way of McCoy and his team of nurses and medics.

He watched as nurse Chapel ran a tricorder over the unmoving figure of one of Kenobi's guards.

She gave a slight shake of her head looking down at the tricorder in her hands with a small frown gracing her pretty face. A stirring of unease sparked within Jim as he moved over to the bed to see what the problem was, Spock shadowing his steps.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I could be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure that whatever armor they're wearing is interfering with my readings" she said running a scan one more time to make sure.

"This just won't do Captain, if you want a full complete scan we're going to have to remove it."

Jim inclined his head. "Very well go ahead."

She waved over two orderlies towards her and they assisted in helping her remove the cumbersome armor from the man.

"Well at least we now know that they are human for sure, or at least this one is" he said to Spock as he watched nurse Chapel resume her scans.

When she was finished the frown on her face hadn't disappeared. "Well what do your scans say, will he be alright?"

She sighed, "Well yes, or at least the stun shot didn't do him any lasting damage. He should come to within an hour on his own or we could wake him…"

"But…" Jim inquired knowing something was troubling her.

"Well something's off about him, his genetic make-ups a mess and I'm reading extremely high-levels of growth hormones, unnaturally high. Also, this man looks like his been used as a punching bag. Several healed and reformed broken bones, skin lacerations, burns as well as deep tissue bruising and scarring. All in all not a pretty picture." she said her displeasure clear in her voice.

Jim sighed, "Well they are at war, I suppose that would explain the damage, but not the growth hormones…"

Spock inclined his head in agreement but said nothing. They both watched as Chapel proceeded to the other man and had the orderlies remove his armor as well. When they had removed his helmet Chapel gasped and Spock's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch.

The man they were staring at now looked just like the man they had only finished examining a few moments ago, only he had hair a a slight mustache.

"I'll be damned," said McCoy who had just joined them having finished attending to Sulu and Rodriguez, "twins."

"Well that was unexpected" said Jim as Chapel began to run her tricorder over the man.

The frown on her face deepened with each passing moment. "I don't think so…Doctor I think you should take a look at these readings…" she trailed off looking shocked.

McCoy took the tricorder from her and plugged it into the console at the bedside of the man.

Looking over it quickly McCoy muttered, "Well I'll be damned." As his own countenance darkened.

Jim looked to Spock who was also reading the information and to his surprise the Vulcan's ever composed face was for once reflecting the obvious curiosity he was feeling. One eyebrow was raised as he continued to scan the information before him.

"Fascinating" he intoned quietly when he had finished viewing the scan.

McCoy turned to him his brow furrowed in displeasure. "Fascinating?" he asked incredulously, "Down right barbaric I say."

Before Spock could respond Jim spoke up, "Ok, what am I missing?"

Chapel answered him in a slightly shaky voice. "Captain Kirk these men aren't twins, they're clones, exact copies of each other. Everything from the high level of growth hormones and other abnormalities to the smallest molecule is exactly the same in both of them."

"You're kidding me right…?" he said turning to regard McCoy.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nurse Chapel's right Jim, there's no mistaking these readings."

Jim turned to regard the two identical men in front of him trying to put aside his repulsion. He knew that earth and her inhabitants were far from perfect but despite all of the medical, philosophical, and technological advances they had made and discovered over the centuries, cloning an actual human being was one thing they had left well enough alone. The idea of taking a completely unique individual and making a superficial replica of them made many in the science fields and everyday citizens uncomfortable and disturbed.

"Who are these people?..." he asked no one in particular as his stomach gave an unpleasant flutter.

Just then the doors to sickbay opened and in walked a slightly flustered looking Uhura.

"I've been trying to contact you." she told him but she was looking at Spock. As she quickly assessed his state of health a slight tension in her bearing eased and she turned her attention to Jim.

He managed to appear sheepish as he shrugged. "Sorry my communicator was off."

She through him a withering look as she made her way over to stand by Spock who was examining the two men closely.

Chapel had moved onto Kenobi and was currently running scans on him, leaving McCoy and Jim to themselves.

"Well I'll tell you one thing Kid things just got a lot more confusing and a hell of a lot more disturbing." he said.

Jim sighed and nodded in agreement. "We need to get the crew together and review all the new data we've managed to apprehend. Hopefully more information will help us sort all this stuff out and get us a little closer to finding a way home, because from what I've seen so far I do _not_ want to stay here any longer than I have to."

Turning to Uhura he called to her. "Lieutenant, contact Chekov and Scotty and tell them to meet us in my ready room in five minutes."

She nodded and moved toward the sickbay com-console. "Spock, McCoy, Uhura and Sulu if you're up for it?" he asked throwing the man a questioning glance.

Sulu nodded so Jim proceeded. "Alright then, you guys are with me. Davis you and your team are in charge of securing them," he indicated to the two clones and Kenobi, "bind them and use whatever other measures you deem necessary to contain them. Remember they're highly skilled and dangerous be careful and try not to inflict any damage on them."

Davis and his men stood at attention and said "Aye sir" in unison as Jim and the others began to leave.

"Captain" called out Chapel before he had reached the doors. "Do you want me to wake them?" she asked looking uncertainly at the three men.

Jim shook his head and watched as McCoy collected the recently scanned information they had gathered on them and came to join him. "No Christine, let them come to on their own and as soon as they do contact me" he said.

"Yes, Captain" she replied before turning back to her work.

Without another word Jim and his senior crew members left Medical Bay.

* * *

><p>Jim stood in front of his friends and let out a weary sigh. They had been cloistered away in his ready room for almost an hour already going over the new information they had managed to find out about the weapon and the three men currently lying unconscious in sickbay.<p>

On top of that they had learned that communications between General Skywalker and a General Plo had been restored when they had intercepted a very heated discussion (well at least on Anakin's part) between the two.

To their relief General Skywalker had refused to blow up the facility housing the weapon or to hear any action being taken against it until he could determine General Kenobi's whereabouts.

This gave them some breathing space to plan their next move; however that was turning out to be harder than expected.

"Okay so here's what we are going to do in the meantime. Chekov, Scotty, Sulu and Spock I want you all to put your heads together along with your departments and have a more in-depth look at everything we've managed to collect on the weapon so far. See if you guys can't come up with at least a preliminary solution that may eventually help us get back home. I know it's a lot to ask and there isn't a lot to go on, but I have faith in you guys and our crew. All departments and resources will be at your disposal." He said looking at the four men sitting before him.

They all inclined their heads in understanding and waited for him to continue.

"Bones, I'm going to need you to keep a close eye on those three. From what we've learned of them so far I do not like what I see. The two men seem to have been through hell and back with more scars than a Klingon warrior. Kenobi also has his fair share of damage even though it's been better taken care of and almost completely healed. Still he's the one I can't figure the most. I mean he's surely at least a year or two older than you but he seems to be in the fit condition of a person a good few years younger than he is. Keep running scans and tests on them to see if you can't find anything that might give us an edge with dealing with them. I know it sounds underhanded and as a doctor I know I'm asking you a lot to possibly exploit a patients weakness but you didn't see what they could do especially Kenobi. I'm telling you if we have to face them again like we did we sure as hell better have some tricks up our sleeves. Keep sedatives at hand just in case."

A frown graced McCoy's countenance but he nodded in acceptance none-the-less.

"Uhura," he said turning to address her last, "with their communications restored, thanks to our little shoot-out, I am sure our frequency bands are going to be picking up a lot chatter and transmissions. It's important that we know everything, or at least as much as possible of what's going on down. We need to know what they are doing or planning to do if we have any chance of staying ahead of them."

"Aye Captain" she replied.

Jim was about to continue when his com signal interrupted him.

"Kirk here, what is it Nurse Chapel?"

"Captain, one of the men has regained consciousness and is asking to speak with you." She answered, uncertainty coloring her voice.

McCoy's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch at the audacity of the man.

"Which on is he?" Jim asked, even though he was fairly sure to which one she was referring to.

They heard her muffled voice as she moved away to ascertain the man's name.

"He said his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nurse Chapel I am sending down a security team down to sickbay. Once they arrive they will escort General Kenobi to my ready room. Understood?"

"Yes Captain I will ensure that he is ready, Chapel out."

Once the transmission ended Jim contacted Jones. "I want you to take four of your men down to sickbay to collect General Kenobi. Bring him to my ready room. Make sure he is securely held and have your phasers set on stun, but trained on him at all times. I'll be waiting for your arrival."

"Aye Captain." came the swift reply before the feed went dead.

"Sulu, Chekov and Scotty go ahead and get started on what I told you. Mr. Spock will be along shortly to assist you." he said to the three men signaling their dismissal.

They stood, inclined their heads briefly then exited the room without a word. Uhura stood as well intending to make her own exit but Jim stopped her.

"Actually Lieutenant I would like you to stay. You can monitor their communications from here. I want you to help us get a reading on this guy if you can. Your communication skills are not only impressive and invaluable, but you have a knack for picking up on the subtleties of body language and things that others would miss." he told her, a small smile on his lips.

"Alright" she replied smiling in return. She made her way over to the large view port to join Spock who had wandered over to it and was quietly gazing at the stars.

Jim and McCoy shared an amused glance as they turned to observe the couple who stood in companionable silence side-by-side.

Each one losing themselves in their own thoughts as they all waited in silence for the arrival of Jones and Kenobi.

Before they knew it the door chime rang bringing them all to the present. Both Spock and Uhura moved forward and came to stand next to Jim. McCoy rose stiffly from his seat and turned to look at the still closed door.

Clearing his throat Jim gave his friends a quick glance before calling out, "Enter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary: **While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Hello dear readers! Long time no update, I know and I do apologize. There is a valid reason for my long silence, my lovely computer decided to crash on me… So after ordering a new hard-drive and re-installing all my programs I am back! I promise I have not given up on this story; I just had that major hiccup happen which delayed me for quite some time. Again I want to thank all my readers for following my story, especially those of you who have added it to your alerts and favorites. A special thanks to my lovely reviewers you all are truly awesome! So without further ado here is another chapter, hope you like …

**Chapter 8**

Jim watched as the doors swung open revealing a group of five men standing just outside. The two security guards in front quickly stepped in and stationed themselves at both sides of the entrance.

With a non-verbal cue Obi-Wan was ushered inside the room, all four guards watching his every move.

Making sure his companions had Kenobi in their sights; Jones stepped forward to address Jim.

"Captain Kirk, General Kenobi as you've asked. What do you want us to do with him, what are your orders Sir?"

Jim was about to respond but Kenobi beat him to it.

"I am quite capable of introducing myself, and seeing that it was I who asked for the audience I find it rather rude to be discussed as if I am not here" he replied, his tone dry but for a brief second Jim swore he saw a flash of amusement in his clear eyes.

Jones stiffened slightly but otherwise ignored Kenobi's comment. Repressing a sigh Jim spoke to Jones.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I want two of you posted at the door in the room and two outside. That is all for now."

Jones inclined his head and made his way over to his men, leaving Jim face to face with Kenobi. For a while Jim said nothing, merely taking a moment to actually observe the man in front of him.

Kenobi was just a little shorter then he was, with auburn hair and a matching beard both of which had a slight dusting of silver hair at the edges.

His eyes were a clear blue he noted, which surprised him because back on the planet Jim could have sworn they had been a steely gray. He was wearing strange garb more fitting for a monk than a General, with odd pieces of arm on his arms, chest and legs.

Kenobi was not particularly bulky or built but none-the -less, even standing there in restraints something about him demanded ones attention.

The departure of two of the guards brought Jim from his study of the General, who Jim realized had also been appraising him.

"General Kenobi, you wished to speak with me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Kenobi inclined his head, "Indeed, I asked to speak to the person in charged, I assume that would be you then…?"

Jim nodded, "Yes I am the Captain."

"Glad to have had that cleared up. Though you have me at a disadvantage, several actually, but this one is easily remedied. You seem to know my name among other things, but I do not know yours Captain, if you would be so kind…"

"My name is James T. Kirk. I am the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, and these are my crew members. My First Office; Commander Spock, my Communications Officer; Lieutenant Uhura, and my Chief of Medical Officer; Dr. McCoy" he replied, indicating to each person as he introduced them.

Kenobi inclined his head slightly to each in turn.

"Now General Kenobi I believe you wished to discuss something with me. Please have a seat" said Jim as he indicated to a chair at the head of the table. McCoy and Uhura took the two seats opposite him and Spock as everyone gathered sat.

Once again Kenobi inclined his head as he took his seat, bringing his bound hands to rest lightly on the table in front of him.

No one said anything for a moment as the four members of the Enterprise exchanged glances. Finally Kenobi cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me and my men?" he asked bluntly and with no hesitancy as he looked at each of them in turn.

"It seems to be clear to me now that you are not with the Separatists since we do not find ourselves currently in General Grievous' clutches. However, what your motives for attacking and apprehending us remain to be seen. So I ask again, what is it you want?" The steel in his voice could not be mistaken even though his expression remained pleasantly passive. He was demanding answers rather than asking for them.

Jim held up his hand as he saw McCoy about to protest at Kenobi's demand. Sighing Jim turned to look at Spock. They shared a brief silent conversation before Spock inclined his head slightly.

Turning once more to look at Kenobi Jim gave him a tight smile.

"If you'll remember General Kenobi, it was not us who initiated the attack. We were merely trying to defend ourselves and had no wish to attack you. As for being Separatists I'm not quite sure what you mean. We do not know what or who the Separatists are. We are part of the United Federation of Planets. As for leaving you there in that compound there was never a choice. We are not ones to leave people in the hands of their enemies, especially defenseless. Now what we want from you is fairly simple considering everything and I believe reasonable. We only ask for you to hear us out and if possible assist us, and if not then let us attend to our business so that we may return home." said Jim looking at Kenobi earnestly.

Kenobi's eyebrow rose slowly. Without thinking he began to raise his hand to his beard but upon remembering he was bound he quickly replaced them on the table.

"Whether the intent to attack us was there or not matters little now as we currently find ourselves in your custody. A thing which does not inspire confidence in others I assure you. Also I do remember that you required the weapon we were about to destroy for something. If that is the case then I cannot help you. That thing must be destroyed if it already hasn't been. You see even if I failed to destroy it I left orders for it to be done, which probably already happened." replied Kenobi looking steadily at Jim.

This time McCoy answered as a small smile formed on his lips, "Actually General Kenobi it hasn't. You see apparently General Skywalker was very adamant about finding you before taking action against the facility. He didn't want to risk blowing up the place when you might still be in it. He and a General Plo argued over his decision quite adamantly actually…" he said sounding highly amused.

Jim shot him a warning glance; he knew Bones was trying to bait Kenobi. Once again directing his attention to Kenobi, Jim was surprised when he noticed that the man's carefully blank and controlled expression had slipped.

Bringing his bound hands up to his face he pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly closed his eyes well letting out a steadying sigh. Mumbling something under his breath which Jim was only able to catch what sounded suspiciously like "…_ever listen?" _Kenobi abruptly opened his eyes and let his hands fall back to the table. His calm demeanor back in place he looked intently at Jim.

"Yes well that changes very little, the weapon will be destroyed and it appears that you now have another problem on your hands" he said to Jim.

McCoy gave what sounded suspiciously like a snort, "Oh, and what would that be General Kenobi?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest and giving the General a customary scowl.

"You see Dr. McCoy, General Skywalker is currently looking for me and if I know my former Padawan, which I do, he will find me sooner rather than later. As it stands he has probably taken my disappearance as a hostile act which will put him in an even more unforgiving mood. Despite my best efforts I have tried to curb his temper but to little avail, so it is in your best interests if you release me and my men now if you wish to avoid further confrontation. You may have bested me but believe me when I tell you General Skywalker is a force with which you cannot contend" he answered as he turned to regard McCoy.

"I'm sure you would say that so we could just let you waltz out of here…but like it or not we can't do that we still need you" replied McCoy seemingly unperturbed by Kenobi's warning.

Sighing slightly Kenobi turned to look at Jim. "You know what I say is true, even though you know little to nothing about me or General Skywalker you've seen what I am capable of Captain. What you saw was a fraction of what I can do and I have no qualms in admitting that Anakin far surpasses my level of skill. I tell you this because I, like you wish to avoid further strife. It would seem you have but two choices: let me and my men go or face the consequences when General Skywalker locates my position."

Jim turned to look at his friends to take in their reactions. As always Spock seemed cool and collected but Jim could see that the Vulcan was carefully pondering the General's words. Uhura was looking at her hands a slight frown marring her fair features as she too took in Kenobi's statement. McCoy was the only one to meet Jim's gaze. With a slight tilt of his head he let Jim know that he was behind him whatever decision he made.

Looking back at Kenobi he looked at intently at him for a moment as if trying to see what his reaction would be to his next words.

With a small sigh he looked earnestly at the man in front of him. Spreading his hands out in front of him on the table in a manner of supplication he asked, "Will you hear us out?"

Taken aback by the unlikely request Kenobi's eyebrow rose in bemusement.

"You gave me only two choices but how about a third? Let us tell you our story, how we got here…everything and once we do you can judge us how you will. If we can't manage to convince you either to just believe us or to help us then we'll let you go…but just give us a chance that's all I ask."

Kenobi held his gaze for a moment as if trying to ascertain if he was being led on but apparently what he saw did not raise any suspicions because shortly after he inclined his head slightly as a wry smile formed on his lips. "Very well Captain Kirk, you and your crew have your chance. I suggest you get started, after all we don't have all day…"

* * *

><p>After they had finished recounting their tale to Kenobi the General had asked them a few short and concise questions before falling into a pensive silence. He hadn't so much a stirred for several minutes, even his eyes remained shut.<p>

Jim knew that if the man didn't say or do anything soon he was going to explode from the tension and judging by the looks of him McCoy felt the same.

Spock was also watching Kenobi intently, his head slightly cocked to the side as though he were seeing something that none of the others were picking up on. Which considering it was Spock was only too likely.

Uhura on the other hand had stood up shortly after Kenobi had withdrawn into himself and now currently stood by the large viewport gazing uncertainly out at the unfamiliar stars.

Suddenly without any warning Kenobi's eyes snapped open and without any prompting said: "I believe you."

"Look I know it sounds…wait, what?" Jim stammered his previous statement forgotten. "You believe us?" he asked slightly incredulous.

Kenobi quirked an eyebrow that reminded Jim eerily of his Fist Officer, "Are you implying I shouldn't Captain?" he asked in turn amusement evident in his voice.

Quickly shaking his head Jim reassured him, "No, I'm not saying that. I just thought that well…it would be a lot harder to convince you."

Kenobi shrugged, "I listened to what you all had to say I saw the information and data with my own eyes and I sense no deception from any of you. So either you are all extremely talented liars or you are telling the truth."

McCoy let out a gruff chuckle, "Well that was anti-climatic" he remarked dryly.

Ignoring him Jim still regarded Kenobi. "So what now, will you help us, can you? And if not will you at least allow us to do what we need to do to get back home?"

At this Kenobi turned his gaze towards the viewport. "You showing up here was no coincidence and I would be remiss to ignore the signs. I do not know if we will be able to help you achieve your goal. It may be that which you seek to do cannot be done no matter what we try. Still I will try to aide you in whatever ways I can as long as you promise me one thing."

"And what would that be…?" asked McCoy.

"That when it becomes necessary to destroy that weapon, you will not stand in our way."

His statement was met with silence, each of the crew members exchanging uncertain glances with one another. Uhura slowly walked over and retook her seat. They each knew that without that weapon any hopes of getting back home would be dashed. Yet, what other choice did they have?

After looking at each of his friends and receiving their approval, he turned to Spock and inclined his head.

"General Kenobi, you have our word." Spock stated evenly as he looked unblinkingly at Kenobi.

Surprised at being addressed by the quiet Commander rather than the Captain, Kenobi turned a questioning gaze on Jim.

"Vulcan's never go back on their word and they do not lie" he answered simply. Kenobi nodded but withheld any comment.

A few moments passed in a tense silence before Kenobi spoke up. "Well since it appears we will be working together in the near future I suppose it would be best and only fair to debrief you as to the time and situation you have so recently landed yourselves in."

Jim nodded, "That would be extremely helpful."

Kenobi leaned back into his chair slightly and was about to cross his arms when the restraints once again impeded his movement.

Raising his bound hands in front of him he turned to look at Jim.

"Since I am no longer a flight risk are these really necessary?" he asked wryly seeing the hesitation in Jim's eyes. "I give you my word that I will not attempt to escape…" he added.

With a slight nod from Jim, Jones began to move forward but stopped short when Kenobi spoke up once again.

"Do not trouble yourself I can manage" he said and before anyone could question him he flicked one of his hands and the restraints which had bound him sprang apart and fell uselessly on to the table.

In alarm Jones went for his phaser but Jim raised his hand to stop him. Looking at Kenobi with a mixture of awe and disquiet he stretched slightly to retrieve the restraints.

"How did…what…why didn't you just do that earlier and escape?" he stuttered trying to form his jumbled thoughts into words.

Kenobi shrugged, "It would have done me little good, I still did not know where I was, who I was dealing with or the layout of this place. Besides you still have my men and I will not leave them behind."

"How did you do that!" said McCoy looking at Kenobi wearily. "You some kind of wizard?"

At this Kenobi chuckled, "Hardly Dr. but I will explain how I did it as well as a few other things if you are thus inclined to hear me out. For your sakes I will try to make it short and simple, however if you have any questions which I am sure you will, I ask that you hold them until the end."

Once he received 4 nods of agreement he stood and walked slowly to the viewport.

Crossing his arms across his chest and bringing a hand up to his beard he stared out at the stars seemingly lost in thought.

In little more than a whisper he said: "Where shall I begin…"

Unsure if he was addressing them or just speaking out loud no one said anything for a few moments.

Suddenly and to everyone's surprise Spock cleared his throat. "I often find that the beginning is always the most logical place to start."

Kenobi turned and regarded him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Indeed you speak the truth Commander Spock…" and with that Kenobi began his tale of the state of the galaxy in which the crew of the Enterprise had just happened upon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary: **While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. First and foremost I would like to wish everyone a very Happy New Year! So in honor of a new year I would like to present you all with a new chapter! To every single one of you reading this story I just want to say Thank You! To all of you who have added it to your favorites or alerts I am honored. And to those who have left a review (especially to _Random Under the Sun _and _Radum Person_) you all are awesome, your reviews encourage me to keep writing. Here is another chapter hope you all enjoy…

**Chapter 9**

"So myself and my former Padawan General Skywalker as well as Master Plo Koon were dispatched here to deal with this new situation as swiftly as possible, however, as I'm sure you've noticed things have not been going quite as smoothly as we'd hoped. And so this is where you currently come into the picture…" finished Kenobi.

The conclusion of his tale was met by silence. It was a lot to process and absorb for everyone within the room. They were essentially given a brief and extremely abridged history of the Jedi Order and the Clone Wars in which they currently found themselves in.

All in all it was overwhelming.

McCoy was the first to break the silence. "So you're telling me that your whole army is made up of 'clones'!"

Kenobi nodded his head and sighed wearily, "As I've said it's not what we wanted or even intentionally started but our army is the only thing currently stopping the entire galaxy from falling into the hands of the Separatists and by extension the Sith. There are not enough of us Jedi left we are spread too thin already as it is…"

"But you're supposed to be peace keepers, not warriors…doesn't that bother you?" asked Uhura speaking up for the first time.

Kenobi smiled sadly at her, "Again it is by necessity and not choice that we have taken on the role as leaders in the Republic Army. We serve the Republic and if this is what they need us to be at this moment so be it."

At this no one said anything, after all how could they truly judge Kenobi and this Republic if they didn't even really understand the situation.

From where he was standing by the large observation window Kenobi suddenly turned to look out as though something had called to him. Turning back to them he had a small smile on his lips, but before they could question him Jim's com-badge went off. "Kirk here."

"Captain we're picking up an unidentified vessel coming toward us; however we aren't picking up any life forms on it."

Jim looked to Kenobi who inclined his head in conformation to Jim's unspoken suspicion.

"Understood Ensign, allow it to approach without interference, if you get any other readings let me know, Kirk out."

"I take it General Skywalker has found us." remarked Spock as he stood regarding Kenobi.

"Indeed Commander, so it would seem."

Jim looked at Kenobi and saw that the man was still smiling slightly. "You were never going to try to escape anyways were you? You knew that he'd eventually find you, didn't you."

Kenobi merely shrugged, "He always has" he stated simply but the apparent faith he had in the other General was clearly evident.

Jim sighed, "Well how do we deal with this? What do you suggest?"

"We need to be there where ever he boards, to stop him before he does anything foolish."

"And where exactly would that be?" asked McCoy briskly.

"Do you have any hatches or docking ports for small crafts? If so which are the more isolated ones?"

Jim nodded and walked over to the computer screen on the wall. He brought up a layout of the ship and waited for Kenobi to join him. When he felt the man come to stand beside him he indicated to the three hatches that fit Kenobi's description.

"These two are small hatches mainly meant for the use of our crew members when maintenance is needed to be done on the exterior part of our ship, and this one is relatively unknown to much of the crew and only to be used during emergency situations." he told Kenobi as he pointed out each one.

Kenobi nodded and pointed to the last one, "Here, if I know my old Padawan, this is the one he'll use to board your ship."

"Okay, so what now?" he asked the General as he turned to regard him.

"I suggest that only myself, and two other people should go. I'm sure you wish to be one of the two so I leave the other person up to you. The fewer people there the more reasonable he will be and it won't be as threatening."

Jim was about to respond when Jones stepped forward to protest. "Captain, I don't think that's wise, for all we know he could be lying and this is nothing more than a trap. You should at least take a fully armed security detail with you."

Kenobi turned to regard Jones evenly, "If I had wanted to escape or take your Captain hostage I would have already done so, I assure you Lieutenant that I mean your Captain no harm and he will be in no danger with me."

Jones looked as if he was going to argue further but Jim cut him off. "That's enough Lieutenant I appreciate your concern but in this case I believe it is unfounded. Besides I'll have Commander Spock with me and I'm sure you'll agree that we are more than capable of looking after ourselves.'

Grudgingly Jones replied, "Aye Captain" before moving back to his previous position by the door.

Jim smiled and turned once more to Kenobi, "Well now that that's settled shall we get moving?"

Uhura gave Spock a meaningful glance before she made her way to the door followed closely by a slightly disgruntled looking McCoy. As the door slid open McCoy looked back, "Well I'll be in Medical Bay if you need me but I better not see either of your sorry faces in there cuz there'll be hell to pay. That gut of yours better be spot on Kid cuz I'd hate to tell ya I told you so." He said as he turned and followed Uhura out the door.

As Jones and the other security officer left Jim called out to McCoy before the door closed, "See you in a little Bones" he said as he gave a cheerful wave to the retreating figure of his CMO.

When he turned back to the two men left in the room with him he was met by slightly similar expressions that unnerved him. Both men had one eyebrow raised and were looking at him curiously. On his First Officers face was the customary enigmatic expression he always wore when faced with his Captains perplexing human quirks. On Kenobi's face however, was obvious amusement as he regarded the young Captain.

"I believe you had suggested that 'we get moving' Captain Kirk?"

"Yes I do think I did General Kenobi" he replied before turning to Spock and clapping him on the shoulder, "come on Mr. Spock let us take General Kenobi to greet our other guest."

Spock merely inclined his head and followed his Captain as he steered Kenobi out of the room and into the corridor.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan looked around the corridor they were currently standing in. "You have a very impressive ship Captain Kirk, from what I have seen so far."<p>

Jim turned to him and smiled, "Yup she's a beauty alright. One of Starfleet's finest and newest."

"Tell me Captain, what purpose does your ship serve, what is its main function?" asked Kenobi as he turned his curious gaze from his surroundings to the two men beside him.

"The Enterprise serves mainly a vessel for exploration and discovery; however, she is fully armed and more than capable of defending herself."

"Ah so it is a she…" Kenobi stated, a hint of amusement evident, "you remind me of someone who like you seems to have an inclination towards personifying mechanical vessels and objects."

Jim merely shrugged, "I like to think of her as something more than a ship, it just seems…right I guess."

Kenobi smiled but said nothing.

A few moments of silence was finally broken by the tell-tale sign of a docking hatch from another ship sealing with the Enterprise.

"General Skywalker I presume?" asked Jim as he turned to look up at the as of yet undisturbed hatch.

Kenobi nodded and turned his gaze to the same hatch.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything the hatch flew open and a dark figure dropped from the opening, a blaze of blue light springing to life even before the man landed securely on the floor.

"Hello Anakin" came Kenobi's simple yet dry greeting as he calmly regarded the man in front of him.

General Skywalker seemed to be caught slightly off-guard as he first looked from Jim and Spock to Kenobi, then back to Jim and Spock. In that slight moment of hesitation Jim saw Kenobi flick his hand and as if drawn by a magnet General Skywalker's weapon flew from his grip directly into Kenobi's outstretched one.

"Master…Obi-Wan! Have you lost your mind, what are you doing?" exclaimed the young man looking bewilderingly at his friend.

"I am preventing you from doing anything foolish. There are some things that have recently developed that you are not yet aware of." replied the older man.

"Obi-Wan for Force's sake what are you talking about, you aren't making any sense." he said looking with growing bemusement and concern at Kenobi. "Have they done something to you…" he asked and in an instant he was advancing on Jim and Spock threateningly, "What have you barves done to him?"

Kenobi quickly stepped in front of him to stop his advance and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Anakin look at me, I assure nothing is wrong and they have done nothing to me…"

"Other than interfere with our plans and kidnap you, you mean…"

"If you'll just calm yourself for a moment and listen to reason this whole situation can be explained."

"Why so they can brainwash me like they did to you…?"

"Please give me some credit Anakin I haven't been brainwashed…"

"Come on Master just give me my lightsaber so I can take care of these two, then we'll find Waxer and Boil and then we can leave and get you looked at…"

"Enough Anakin" Kenobi cut him off in a tone that brooked no room for argument, "I am perfectly fine and in possession of all my wits. Waxer and Boil are unharmed as well and these two men mean us no harm. You will cease with your admirable but unneeded attempt at a rescue and you will come with me so that we may fill you in on what you have missed."

Anakin scowled at him and looked as if he wanted to argue but instead said: "Fine but I want my lightsaber back. They may have you convinced but I don't trust them…"

Sighing Kenobi offered the weapon back to his friend, "or me." he finished the unspoken thought.

Looking slightly upset at Kenobi's assertion he shook his head, "Of course I trust you Master, it's just…"

Kenobi smiled faintly at him. "I know, just listen to what they have to say then you can make up your own mind."

Anakin took the lightsaber from him and gave him a piercing glance before stowing his weapon once more on his belt.

Kenobi gave his shoulder a light pat then turned to Jim and Spock.

"Allow me to introduce General Anakin Skywalker. Anakin this is Captain James T. Kirk and this is Commander Spock."

Spock inclined his head and Jim extended his hand in welcome, with obvious hesitation Anakin took it and shook it.

"Welcome aboard the USS. Enterprise General Skywalker."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary: **While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay but I'm finally back! Even with the semi-long break I took I'm still overwhelmed at how many of you have read and followed my humble little story! All I can say is Thank You, Thank You, and Thank You for reading, adding and reviewing my story! You all are the best! Sorry to keep you waiting so long here's the next chapter…

**Chapter 10**

The four men were currently heading towards Medical Bay so that Kenobi and Skywalker could look in on their companions. While they walked Jim, Spock and Obi-Wan had taken the time to let Anakin in on what had happened and how they had ended up there.

"So you mean to tell me that somehow that weapon caused a tunnel through space that just happened to suck you in and bring you here?" asked Anakin slightly incredulous.

"Simply put, yes." replied Spock.

"Wizard…"

"Anakin! Nothing about their predicament or ours is a source of entertainment that you should refer to it with such triviality."

"I didn't mean it that way Obi-Wan. All I meant was that it's pretty amazing that of all the places they end up here."

Obi-Wan sighed, "You're right, it is incredible that they ended up here at all and in one piece."

After having had everything explained to him Anakin had warmed to the two strangers and had kept up a stream of non-stop questions, which Jim and on occasion Spock would answer.

Giving Jim a sideways glance as he walked next to him he asked, "So from where you're from you don't have any Jedi?"

Jim shook his head, "No, up until today when we met General Kenobi, we had no idea who or what Jedi were."

Frowning slightly Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"If you don't have Jedi, then how is the peace kept in your galaxy? Who settles disputes and gives relief aid when needed? When something in your galaxy goes wrong, who is sent to solve the problem?" he asked once again addressing his question to both Jim and Spock.

"Well I suppose each planet deals with its own affairs, only when things get out of hand or outside help is needed does the Federation step in. Like one of my mentors once said, the Federation acts as a humanitarian organization with hundreds of worlds taking part."

"So in a way you guys are your galaxy's Jedi."

Jim smiled at the thought, "I guess you could see it that way, minus all the cool super powers."

Anakin smiled back at him while Obi-Wan merely sighed.

This time Jim looked at Anakin in curiosity and asked: "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you. No offence but you seem pretty young to be a General."

Anakin smiled, "None taken, I'm 20 but I'll be 21 in a few cycles. I am one of the youngest Generals in the army and if things had been different I'd probably still be a Padawan Learner, but war doesn't wait and were short on Jedi Knights as it is. Besides your one to talk Captain if you don't mind me saying you look no older than me and you have your own ship."

Jim laughed, "Call me Jim, but at least in age I got you beat. I turn 25 in little less than a month. Besides I've only been Captain of this vessel for a little less than a year."

Anakin shrugged, "I've always thought age doesn't matter anyways as long as you know what you're doing and you're good at it, that's what counts."

Obi-Wan contained his urge to roll his eyes as he added dryly: "Says the young reckless youth."

Anakin smiled and laughed.

"Your old age is making you grumpy Master, I'm not that reckless and most of the time I am only doing what you taught me."

"If only that were true my young friend, besides your to blame for my premature aging, I've always said you'd be the death of me."

Anakin just shook his head and shared an amused look with Jim.

"Forgive General Kenobi; he's only gotten grumpier and more dramatic in his old age."

Jim laughed and turned to Spock, "Kind of reminds me of someone we know don't you think though not as bad."

Spock's eyebrow rose marginally as they came to stop in front of the Medical Bays' door.

"I'm sure Doctor McCoy would be intrigued to hear your personal assessment on his character traits Captain."

Jim smiled, "Sure he would."

He palmed open the doors to admit them and motioned for his guests to enter first.

"Welcome to our Medical Bay gentlemen." He replied as he followed them in with Spock right on his heels.

**Ch. 10 cont…**

Obi-Wan moved forward immediately to where his two men were seated side by side at the edge of two med-beds. Spock walked at his side as McCoy came out of his office to meet them.

Anakin however passed a little ways inside the room and then stopped to survey the room, curiosity evident on his face as he looked around.

Jim came to stand beside him but said nothing, giving the younger man time to take in everything he saw.

Finally it was Anakin who broke the silence.

"Your medical bay is…impressive to say the least. You have some technologies that I've never seen before. However I notice you seem to be missing something. Where are your medical droids?" he asked as he turned his questioning gaze towards Jim.

He was beaten to giving him an answer however when the familiar drawl of his CMO suddenly manifested itself by his side.

"Medical Droids? Sounds barbaric to me, you'll find no cold steel care takers here. Just good old fashioned sentient beings looking after one another like it's always been." He replied looking over the young General in undisguised curiosity.

"Bones meet General Skywalker, General Skywalker this is my Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy."

McCoy held out a hand and Anakin took it.

"Pleasure to meet you General Skywalker, the names McCoy but my friends call me Bones."

Anakin smiled at this seemingly blunt man, "Pleasures all mine Bones, names Anakin." He replied in kind liking this new stranger without knowing why.

Suddenly becoming aware that Obi-Wan was not with them Jim watched as Anakin scanned the room for him. Finally spotting him Anakin made his way over to where his mentor stood talking quietly to his men and Spock. Both Jim and McCoy followed.

As they saw the other General approach both men stood, armor fully on again minus their helmets, and saluted. Anakin merely waved away their formalities and smiled at them.

"Glad to see you both in one piece, I'm sure Commander Cody will be just as glad to hear that two of his best troopers are still in the fight. I'm relieved I decided to send you two with General Kenobi, there's no knowing how much more trouble he would have found on his own."

Both clones shared an amused look but were saved from replying by Obi-Wan's indignant snort.

"I do not find trouble it finds me, besides I believe that it was I and not you who recruited the assistance of Waxer and Boil on this mission. My, for someone so young you do have a poor memory my old Padawan." Replied Obi-Wan feigning a look innocence.

Both Jim and McCoy looked at each other, amusement evident on their faces as they watched the exchange between the two men.

"Sir, how are things planet-side, I know the assault was a ruse but did you manage to gain some ground?" asked Waxer cutting off Anakin's smart reply with an air of practiced ease.

Immediately all signs of banter left the young man's face as he answered, "We were able to take their outpost but they mostly destroyed everything useful before they retreated. We had no casualties and only a few minor injuries which is good considering the heavy tanks we faced. Our communications were also restored and I was able to contact Master Plo who informed me that he has also made little leeway with Grievous, although as much as I'd like to take credit for that I'm not sure why or how we got communications up again."

Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin's report.

"I think I might know why our communications were restored and I suppose we have you to thank for it." He said turning to look at Jim and Spock. "You see when some of your shots went astray I am certain that some of them impacted with whatever console was controlling their communications jammer, thus either destroying it or at least temporarily deactivating it."

"Wait…what shots? You mean they shot at you…why didn't you tell me!" Anakin cut in as he frowned at Obi-Wan and then at Jim and his friends.

Obi-Wan waved away his obvious spark of irritation, "It matters not, besides how do you think we ended up here in the first place we didn't come willing obviously. But that is neither here or now, we have other matters that are more pressing at the moment so stop brooding they meant no harm and in the end they did us a service."

Still frowning Anakin reluctantly inclined his head and let Obi-Wan continue.

"Good now that we are all up to date on everything I suggest you contact Rex and Cody to let them know the situation then we should begin discussing different tactics on how we want to approach this. As you know their equipment was obviously damaged down there which makes it possible that the weapon could have been destroyed already. I know it's not something you want to hear but it is a possibility."

Jim sighed, "I was thinking the same thing but still we have to hope for the best and make plans all the same. I only wish there was a way we could know for sure if it was still in working condition."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought before he turned swiftly to Anakin who had retreated to a corner in order to contact his men on the planet. They had a hurried conversation before Anakin nodded his head and once more turned his attention to the little blue figure protruding from his wrist. After a few more minutes the figure wavered then blinked off. Jim watched as Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a meaningful look before returning to join them.

"Well now that that is taken care of I do believe some planning and organizing are in order. Captain Kirk do you have somewhere a little less…public that we may gather in order to begin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jim smiled; "Of course we can go back to my ready room if that is fine with all of you?" he asked them. Everyone inclined or nodded their heads in agreement. "Very well if you would follow me gentlemen I will gladly lead the way."

Without turning to see who was following Jim strode directly to the doors and exited as his two friends and their four strange guests followed close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary: **While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **As an apology for making you all wait so long I offer another chapter as amends, I hope it meets expectations! Thank you all for sticking with me! Please believe me when I say that I take all your comments and suggestions into mind and to heart (in a good way). Your support and encouragement make my day!

**Chapter 11**

As the small group entered Jim's ready room they were greeted by four other people.

Scotty stood and walked over to the new arrivals throwing a curious glance at the four strangers before focusing his attention on his Captain.

"So what's the plan Captin'?" he asked.

Jim waited until everyone had filed into the room before turning to address them all.

"That's what we're all here to try and figure out Mr. Scott. However, before we do that I think proper introductions are in order. Since we are going to be working closely together I think we should all be familiar with one another in order to make this process run smoother, if no one has any objections of course."

With everyone in agreement Jim continued.

"Well some of you are already known to each other please bear with me as I re-introduce everyone. Gentlemen," he said looking at his four guests, "allow me to introduce my senior crew members. This is Commander Spock my First Officer. To his left is Dr. McCoy my Chief Medical Officer. The two gentlemen by the viewport are my Helmsman, Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov. Lieutenant Scott is my Chief Engineer and last but not least Lieutenant Uhura is my Chief of Communications Officer."

Each member inclined their heads towards their guests as they were respectively introduced.

"General Kenobi if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself and your companions." Jim prompted turning his attention once more to the four men in front of him.

Obi-Wan inclined his head; "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and my companions are General Anakin Skywalker, Trooper Boil and Trooper Waxer of Ghost Company.", each man in turn inclined their heads as they were acknowledged as well.

Jim smiled, "Now that that's taken care of how about we get started!" he replied cheerfully looking around the room. Luckily the table had been expanded and more chairs had been added making it possible for everyone to settle themselves around the table at Jim's prompting.

As they settled into their respective seats and the two troopers deposited their heavy helmets onto the table in front of them, everyone took a moment to merely look around at their company.

Suddenly remembering something Jim stood and strode quickly to his desk. Upon retrieving what he looked for he returned to his seat and offered the small silver cylindrical object in his hand to Obi-Wan who sat on his left side.

Taking it gently with an obvious look of relief Obi-Wan inclined in head in thanks and reattached it to his belt.

"A sign of good faith, I apologize for taking it in the first place but it was necessary. As for your two weapons gentlemen I shall have them returned to you as soon as we finish here." He said to Obi-Wan and the two soldiers.

They too inclined their heads in thanks but said nothing.

"Ok so where should we start?" he asked expectantly.

"How about cluing in the others about the situation we've landed ourselves in, how else are we supposed to get ideas flowing if we aren't on the same page?" McCoy suggested.

At this Scotty spoke up shooting Uhura a smile, "No need Doctor, Uhura's been to talk to us and has caught us up to speed."

Jim nodded, "Thank you Uhura that will save us some time, now since we all understand what's going on we need to come up with some ideas on how to go on from here. Sulu, Chekov have you two made any progress on determining just how exactly we can use that weapon to get us back home or if it's even possible?"

"Well from what we can tell so far Kaptain it is possible…at least theoretically. We are still working on ways in which to put that theory to practice but we are coming along." Answered Chekov as he looked to Sulu who nodded his head in agreement.

"I would like to look over your findings so far." Spock said looking across the table at the two men.

"Of course Kommander we are happy for any help we can get."

"Good thinking Spock another set of eyes should help, good work gentlemen. Now…" Jim said, but as he was about to continue Anakin cleared his throat.

Slightly surprised by the interruption Jim recovered quickly, "General Skywalker you had something to add?"

Anakin smiled apologetically, "Anakin and yes sorry to interrupt but I would like to offer my assistance as well. Look I know I'm not familiar with your ship and it's mechanics but I am familiar with the weapon and the mechanics of the type of technology we use. Besides I'm a fast learner, if someone will just give me a brief crash-coarse on certain things and can work out the rest. I think that my assistance would be a benefit to the situation, with your permission of course."

Jim looked at him uncertainly as he watched him and Obi-Wan exchange a silent understanding. He too turned to regard his First Officer hoping to read his opinion on the Vulcan's ever inscrutable face.

Sensing his obvious hesitancy Obi-Wan spoke up.

"I understand your reservations and skepticism Captain however Anakin is telling you the truth. He can help you. I have rarely encountered anyone as gifted with machinery and technology as he is. Also he has other…talents that may prove useful to you as well. He of course will answer to you and your crew in matters that deal with your ship," he said throwing a pointed look at the young man seated beside him, "but I do believe you will need his help."

Jim took another moment to consider the older man's words before finally inclining his head in agreement.

"Your right, we need all the help we can get and besides you do know things that we don't. I'll have Mr. Spock, Sulu and Scotty fill you in on the essentials after we finish if that's alright with you."

Anakin smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

Just as Jim was about to reply a beeping sound echoed through the room. Everyone fixed their gaze on Obi-Wan as he withdrew a small disk-like object from his belt. Holding it in his hand he pressed a button on it and to the Enterprises' crew surprise a small blue figure emerged from it.

**Chapter 11 continued…**

Though the figure was small it was still very distinctly noticeable, it wore the same armor as the two soldiers currently in their presence and it had the exact same face. He like his two counter-parts had his helmet off and was holding it in one arm.

Suddenly his voice echoed through the silence that had fallen.

"General Kenobi, we intercepted a transmission that you asked us to be on the lookout for. What are your orders Sir?"

"Good work Cody. Go ahead and patch it through let's see what the good General has to say."

Without warning the image of the trooper was replaced by the rather intimidating and strange figure of what seemed to be some form of robotic creature. It was slightly hunched and appeared to be talking to someone as its wheezing mechanical voice echoed through the room.

"Yes Count Dooku, I regret to inform you that the weapon has been sabotaged. It appears those troublesome Jedi have interfered once more."

They waited as the figure listened to the response of the other with whom it was talking to.

"Yes we have footage of Kenobi and two clones entering the compound while Skywalker coordinated an attack on our front drawing our troops away from the compound. However, the weapon is not damaged beyond repair. It seems that before Kenobi and his pet clones were able to finish they were interrupted by three unknown beings that were quickly joined by three more. I am unable to determine how they got in or where they went. Our surveillance was destroyed shortly after the arrival of the unknown men."

…

"I already have them working on repairs as soon as I know anything more on their progress I will inform you. As for the unknown beings I will find them and discover their part in this. If useful I will exploit them to our advantage, if not then they shall be dealt with quickly. The fight in orbit goes well our weapon has already neutralized three of their ships and caused significant damage to the others, while our blockade continues to hold keeping General Plo busy and unable to supply ground support. In order to keep them unable to regroup while we repair the weapon I will launch an attack on two of the main villages. The Jedi are weak compassionate fools who will not be able to stand by as innocents are slaughtered, this should keep them occupied."

…

"I will not fail; we will take this planet and deal the Jedi and its Republic a crushing blow."

…

"Yes My Lord I understand, he will die before the end of this campaign I will see to it personally. I will keep you informed on our advancements."

With those last ominous words the little figure winked out and was once again replaced by the clone trooper.

"Cody you heard him. Contact General Plo and see if he is any closer to breaking that blockade, we're going to need all the help we can get. In the meantime start organizing your men. Grievous is going to hit two of the cities but we don't know which ones yet. We have to be ready to move as soon as we can. If nothing else comes up I'll contact you again within the hour hopefully we'll at least have that long." Obi-Wan ordered.

The figure saluted and without a further word the transmission was terminated.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look both their faces set in grim determination. Hating to interrupt their moment of silent communication Jim carefully cleared his throat.

"Well he seemed pleasant" he said trying to break the tension as everyone focused their attention on him.

"Pleasant is definitely not a word I'd use to describe that _slemo_!" Anakin ground out barely suppressing his boiling anger.

Obi-Wan placed a calming hand on the young man's arm before answering Jim's unspoken question.

"I'm afraid you've just been introduced to General Grievous, the indiscriminate butcher of the Separatist Army. Mass casualties and destruction always seem to follow in his wake and unfortunately you've caught his attention. I only hope we can end this conflict before you have to become more intimately acquainted with him. However, there is good news for you at least. We now know that the weapon was not destroyed merely temporarily disabled which will work to our advantage. It gives us more time to try and formulate a plan and to reach a solution on how to get you all back." He said looking at Jim kindly.

"Well we do manage to leave an impression wherever we go." He replied his attempt at humor merely masking his true worry.

Anakin smiled back, "Good or bad?"

Jim laughed softly, "Depends on who you ask."

Anakin's answering laugh alleviated some of his apprehension. If men like them who had obviously seen and been through so much could still laugh then they might make it out of this yet.

"Well his overall threats and intent are quiet obvious especially to my crew and I as well as the Jedi and your Republic, there seems to be someone in particular that he is hell bent on exterminating. This person needs to be warned do you know who he is? I mean if a mass murderer was specifically out to get me I'd like to know." Jim said remembering the last part of the transmission with a slight chill.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a knowing glance. Anakin frowned while Obi-Wan merely looked resigned.

Sighing tiredly Obi-Wan replied, "Oh he knows."

Anakin's frown deepened but neither man revealed more.

Jim ponder their reactions trying to formulate his own conclusion as to the identity of General Grievous' intended target, he was determined to offer that unlucky individual whatever help he could.

However his First Officer beat him to the realization.

Spock's calm voice broke the silence.

"It is you. General Grievous is after you General Kenobi." He stated rather than asked.

Obi-Wan regarded him keenly before inclining his head in conformation.

"Yeah and he's mad if he thinks he'll succeed I'll kill that barve myself…" Anakin spat vehemently before Obi-Wan interrupted his tirade.

"Temper Anakin" he admonished gently, "though I appreciate the…sentiment I too have no intention of allowing him success in his endeavors."

Jim and the crew continued to regard the two men curiously, clearly understanding that they were missing something.

Seeming to sense their curiosity Obi-Wan explained.

"This war has thrown the Jedi into the spotlight like never before. Naturally as symbolic figures we garner more attention, some good and some not so good. Since the start of our involvement in this war there has been a bounty placed on every Jedi involved. General Grievous sees it as his ordained mission to bring about the end of every Jedi he encounters. The good General and I have history which I assume is why he is fervently trying to bring about my demise."

Looking unconvinced by Obi-Wan's explanation Anakin protested, "There's more to it than that and you know it Obi-Wan."

"Yes well now is neither the time nor place to discuss your theories Anakin, we've already wandered far off topic. I suggest we return to the matter at hand." Obi-Wan replied evenly not meeting Anakin's gaze.

"So the fact that a ruthless murderer is after you isn't something I should worry about? You always do this Obi-Wan you never take into consideration your own well-being!" Anakin replied angrily.

Finally turning to look at the young man, Jim made a mental note never to do anything that would cause Obi-Wan to look at him the way he was currently looking at Anakin.

"I will not have this argument with you again. That dilemma only affects me and I will deal with it when the time comes. There are more pressing matters that need our attention and we cannot have our attention divided. Can I count on you to remain focused." He said softly his voice never rising, but the steel behind it was evident.

Anakin's cheeks colored slightly at the obvious reprimand. To Jim he looked as though he wanted to continue arguing or perhaps throw some chose words at the older man. However, with an obvious effort he gave Obi-Wan a reluctant deferential nod.

"Yes Master" he replied scathingly as he looked away from Obi-Wan.

Jim watched as Obi-Wan continued to observe his fellow Jedi, his previous expression softening into barely concealed regret over his believed rudeness towards the younger man. But as quickly as it had come it was gone as Obi-wan once again schooled his features into that mask of aloofness that he had seemed to master.

Turning once more to regard Jim and his crew members Obi-Wan addressed them matter-of-factly.

"Now that we have some idea of the situation below and where our enemy stands I suggest that we begin to plan accordingly. Captain what are your thoughts?"

Caught slightly by surprise Jim tried to suppress the small shudder that ran through him as this new cold and seemingly detached Obi-Wan addressed him. He decided he did not like the change that had come over this man he was barely beginning to know. With an effort he brought his thoughts to order and answered him.

"I agree I think we should start to throw out ideas based on what we know and talk through them to see what comes out of it."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "Shall we get started?"

Everyone nodded in agreement trying to ignore the new tension that had settled over them since the awkward exchange between the two men.

Soon however, conversation began to follow as thoughts and ideas were exchanged between those gathered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary: **While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Here is another chapter I hope you all enjoy… just a quick thank you to all my readers out there who follow this story and a special thanks to each one of you who have reviewed and/or added my story to your alerts or favorites. You guys motivate me to keep writing Thank You!

**Chapter 12**

For almost an hour they had been discussing the possible actions they could take while Spock also gave them a brief overview of Chekov and Sulu's findings.

Considering the huge gap of differences between their four guests and themselves Jim was pleased and impressed with what they had come up with. They now had a real working plan that they just had to tweak in order to put it into action.

Just as they were about to head towards engineering the comlink on Obi-Wan's wrist beeped. As he pressed it the helmeted figure of one of their men appeared.

Before he even said anything Obi-Wan's concerned voice addressed him.

"What happened Cody?"

"Grievous, General he launched a surprise preemptive strike…"

Anakin cursed, though the word he used was foreign to Jim but the meaning was clear. Obi-Wan sighed wearily.

"What's the damage Commander, how many men did we lose? How bad did he hit us?"

The miniature figure of Cody shook his head.

"It wasn't us he hit Sir, it was the refugee village we visited two days ago Sir."

Obi-Wan's eyes slid shut briefly as Anakin let out a strangled growl.

"Kriff Master, there were nothing but the elderly, women and _children_ there!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and rested his even gaze on Anakin.

"I know Anakin I know" he replied quietly but Jim could see the sadness in his eyes.

Anakin stalked away to gaze out of the viewport, his jaw clenched tightly.

Obi-Wan once again returned his attention towards the shimmering blue figure on his wrist.

"Are there survivors? Have you reached the village yet?"

"The Intel we got is incomplete at best General but there are survivors, how many we're still not sure and we're on route to them now."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Very well Commander offer whatever assistance you can and see what information you can gather from the survivors. Anakin and I will meet you there shortly. If anything arises let me know. Be on guard Cody, Grievous is out for revenge."

The clone commander saluted, "Yes General, I'll keep you posted. Cody out."

Once the figure had disappeared Obi-Wan turned to Jim.

"Well it seems that General Grievous has played his hand earlier than we had hoped and as usual the results are…unpleasant. I fear that this puts a major bump in our plans since Anakin and I must return to the surface to deal with this situation. I apologize but we need to leave immediately." He told them solemnly.

Jim frowned, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Obi-Wan began to shake his head but McCoy forestalled him.

"Your soldier said there were injured right or at least there will be. I'm sure you got yourself field medics but my staff are some of the finest Starfleet has to offer. Let us come down there to help you and maybe that way things will get done faster so we can start implementing our plan." He said looking directly at the General.

Jim could see the hesitancy in Obi-Wan's face as he replied.

"I appreciate the offer Doctor but it is not safe. We don't know what we're walking into or even what will happen next. I cannot be responsible for you and your crew down there, especially if it comes to a battle. My field medics are combat trained; I cannot in good conscience allow you to walk into a potentially dangerous situation."

At this Jim spoke up, "I understand your concern General but my crew members are also trained for combat. Besides we're as much a part of this as you are now, let us do our part to help. Bones and his staff are the best and they can help you."

Obi-Wan sighed and was about to respond when Anakin stepped in.

"I think you should take them with you Master. We're going to need all the help we can get and if them being there saves one more life then…we need their help as much as they need ours." He said quietly still not looking away from the expanse of stars beyond the viewport.

Obi-Wan studied his friend carefully before making his way over to him.

The crew of the Enterprise recognized that a bit of privacy was needed so they moved further away from the two men and turned to look at one another.

Out of the corner of his eye Jim could see Anakin shaking his head as Obi-Wan spoke quietly to him.

Turning his attention once more to his crew he addressed them.

"Okay this changes things somewhat but it'll work out. I want Spock, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty to continue tweaking and formulating our findings and how we can reverse that damn weapons' pull. In the meantime we will be down there helping out with the victims as much as possible."

At the last part both McCoy and Spock's eyebrows rose in question.

"What do you mean we?" asked McCoy gruffly.

"What you didn't think I was going to let you go down there by yourself and stay stuck up here? Really Bones and you claim to be my friend, sometimes I wonder if you even know me at all."

"You're out of your mind Jim there's no reason for you to be down there, besides you don't know the first thing about first aid anyways you'd be useless." Retorted McCoy.

"I must agree with the Doctor Captain, there is no reason for you to go down there. It would be illogical to do so." Inserted Spock

Jim sighed, "Look I'm not going to argue this, I've already decided I'm going whether the two of you like it or not. Besides I want to see what we're up against and who we're working with."

"Jesus Jim, this isn't a damn field trip where you get to learn and look at all the different and interesting things on a foreign planet." McCoy huffed.

Jim was about to retort but before he could Uhura spoke up.

"Captain with your permission I'd like to go with you."

Everyone turned their surprised gazes on her and Jim noticed how much straighter Spock's posture became at her unexpected request.

"Can I ask why Lieutenant?"

As if stealing herself she looked up and met his gaze, "I want to help and I am qualified to do so. Even ask Doctor McCoy he's seen my credentials and I have on occasion helped him in Medical Bay. My focus was Xenolinguistics but I have enough training and schooling to take the medical exit exams if I wanted to. Apart from that being in an unknown galaxy the universal translator is sure to be insufficient, with that in mind I feel that my expertise can come in handy. Also if you're going to be down there you'll need to have constant communication with the ship and if anything occurs to disrupt that I'm your best bet and fixing it since I am the ship's CCO."

He regarded her quietly for a few moments before turning to McCoy for his opinion.

McCoy shrugged, "She's right she knows her stuff. She'll be a right lot more help then you will at any rate. Besides I've always said we'd be screwed without her."

She beamed up at him before turning her expectant gaze towards Jim once more.

Rubbing his neck he turned to look at Spock. His First Officer's posture was stiffer than usual but his expression was blank as ever as he looked at the women next to him.

"What do you think Spock?" he asked.

Spock whipped his gaze to his Captain, his black eyes unfathomable.

Slowly as if reluctant he answered, "I find no fault in her logic. Lieutenant Uhura is more than capable."

Jim nodded and watched as Spock once again turned his attention to Uhura. She looked up at him a small smile lighting her face as she silently mouthed the words 'thank you'. His response was a miniscule dip of the head that one would have missed if not looking closely, but it brought a genuine smile to her face.

Suddenly feeling as though he was intruding on a very private and intimate moment Jim cleared his throat trying to dispel the awkwardness he was feeling.

"Well welcome aboard Lieutenant." He said trying for an air of nonchalance.

She turned her smile to him, "Thank you Captain."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the two Generals made their way over to the group.<p>

"We apologize about the brief…interruption but now it is time to move ahead. We gratefully accept your help but if we are to leave it must be now I'm afraid. We can make it there in approximately an hour if no unforeseeable circumstances arise." Obi-Wan said.

At this both Uhura and McCoy excused themselves to gather the equipment and personnel they would need.

"An hour, isn't that a little long?" Jim asked frowning.

"Well it is not ideal but it is the best we can do unless you have a faster mode of transportation Captain?"

"Why don't we just use the transporter?"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin shared identically bemused looks at Jim's suggestion.

"Look it'll take too long to explain right now but it'll get us to where we need to go within seconds, if you have the exact coordinates to where we need to be of course." He replied hurriedly, willing both men to understand.

"We do have the exact coordinates, but I still am at a loss as to what you plan to do Captain." Obi-Wan replied evenly but the confusion was obvious on his face.

"Look it'll get us there and fast that's what's important, you're just going to have to trust me on this one I'll explain later."

Anakin looked uncertainly at his friend but waited for Obi-Wan to make the ultimate decision.

Finally he nodded, "Very well I will take your word for it Captain."

"Captain with your permission I would like to stay aboard your ship to work alongside your crew to help them with what needs to be done." Anakin asked suddenly and unexpectedly.

Jim turned to look at Obi-Wan but the man was looking off into the distance seemingly not paying attention, his brows furrowed in thought.

"Um…sure I'm sure they'd be glad for the help and the added insight. But if you don't mind me asking won't your men need you down there?"

Anakin shook his head, "General Kenobi is more than capable with handling the situation and my men will defer to his judgment in my absence. If anything comes up we will be in constant contact, but we believe…", at this Obi-Wan looked up sharply turning his piercing gaze on the younger man who quickly amended his words, "I believe that at this moment I would be more of an assistance here."

Jim inclined his head, "Of course, like I said before my crew will welcome the added help and your valuable knowledge. My First Officer will act as your guide and help you with anything you may need."

At this Spock stepped forward and inclined his head in greeting, "If you will follow us General Skywalker we can begin."

Scotty, Sulu and Chekov preceded Spock out of the room as he fell behind to wait for Anakin.

Anakin bowed to Jim, "My thanks Captain, good luck down there." He said in parting.

Jim smiled, "You too General."

After a brief smile of his own Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. Dipping his head in deference he addressed the older man quietly, "Master I know…I am sorry but I…it's just…" he said seemingly unable to say what he wanted to.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder halting his faltering explanation.

As Anakin looked up at him Obi-Wan sighed. "I know Anakin and I do understand, but right now is not the time to discuss this. We need to be focused and in tune no matter what. You do what you can up here and I will see to things down there for now. We'll see this through to the end my friend like every other campaign and then when we do we'll talk."

Anakin nodded, his rigid posture relaxing slightly.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, May the Force Be with You." He said offering him a small smile.

Obi-Wan smiled back, "May the Force Be with You." He intoned.

Without another word Anakin turned and followed Spock out of the door.

Jim watched the smile fall from Obi-Wan's face, as he continued to watch the retreating figure of his friend, a guarded uneasiness replaced it.

Coming back to the present he schooled his features before turning to Jim.

"Well Captain, shall we. I think it's time I became acquainted with this transporter of yours." he said lightly as if trying to dispel the apprehension that had settled upon him.

Jim laughed, "Well truthfully you already are, that's how we got you up here but in all fairness you were unconscious."

They made their way through the door flanked by Obi-Wan's men and their newly returned weapons.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan commented dryly as Jim commed McCoy and Uhura to inform them that they were to meet in the transporter room.

"By the way, since we're going to be spending a lot more time together I ask that you just call me Jim. Just ask my crew I'm not big on formalities." He said as they made their way toward the transporter room.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Very well Jim, but I hope you excuse the occasional slip, with occupations like ours it tends to become habit. You may call me Obi-Wan as well, despite what Anakin might say I do not live by formalities; I just recognize that there is a time and a place for them."

Jim chuckled, "You sound like Spock."

Obi-Wan threw Jim a questioning glance but did not comment. Instead they fell into a companionable silence which held all the way to the doors of the transporter room. However, before Jim could palm open the door Obi-Wan stopped him.

"A moment if you will Cap…Jim." He said softly.

Curious Jim turned to regard him.

Obi-Wan met his gaze squarely his expression taking on that look that left no room for argument.

"I know you and your crew are determined to help and I appreciate that, but you must understand that I cannot guarantee your safety or that of your crew especially when we reach the planet. Furthermore I understand that I have no actual authority over you or your crew but there may be times when you must do as I say. Even if it goes against what you want to do or believe is right. There are things at work here Captain that are beyond your ability to stop, I am not saying this to offend you but to make you understand. I need to know that if I give a command you'll obey it. Do I have your word Jim?"

"You're talking about the 'abilities' that you and Anakin have aren't you. And you're talking about this General Grievous too" he stated rather than asked.

Obi-Wan's silence was answer enough.

"Look I know the risks we're taking and I know you can't guarantee anything and I don't expect you to. I also know that there's a whole lot that I don't understand and that I haven't seen yet. I know you're doing this to protect me and my crew and I appreciate it. But before I give you my word I need you to answer me something. Will you at least consult us before deciding on anything or giving an order that directly affects us? I think we should have some say."

Obi-Wan thought about his request for a few moments before slowly inclining his head.

"Very well, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you'll get your way, the ultimate decision will lay with me." He replied.

"Fair enough, but just so you know I won't do anything that compromises the lives of my crew or the integrity and morals of Starfleet. If your order does not conflict with those then you have my word."

Obi-Wan regarded him carefully as if trying to read him, after a few moments he smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"Then we are at an agreement. Out of curiosity, have you ever thought of entering politics?" He said, the question throwing Jim off.

He looked at the General curiously before palming the door open.

"No never had the stomach for it, why?" he asked following the man inside.

Obi-Wan laughed softly, "No reason, no reason at all. We may get along yet Captain." He remarked enigmatically as he left a slightly confused Jim behind well he joined the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter! Thank you again everyone for your continued interest in my story!

**Chapter 13**

As soon as they re-energized upon the planet Jim turned to his left to catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan's reaction. He was not disappointed. The man who never seemed to be ruffled by anything was looking considerably paler and as though he was having trouble holding down whatever was in his stomach.

He reached out his hand for support because the General looked slightly unsteady, but Obi-Wan declined the help with a quick shake of his head; which by the look of it he greatly regretted after.

Taking a steadying breath he slowly released it.

"Well Anakin will be glad to hear that I do not hate flying as much as I used to." He commented faintly.

Jim laughed, "I apologize Obi-Wan the transporter can take some getting used to, although you are holding up remarkably well. Bones here was a wreck after he couldn't hold anything down for at least 4 hours after."

McCoy just scowled but instead of commenting he turned and began arranging his staff.

One of the soldiers, Jim was unsure which since they both were wearing their helmets, took a shaky step forward.

"How exactly does that thing work?" He asked Jim.

"Well it's complicated but the short explanation is that you are converted into an energy pattern through a process called dematerialization then you're 'beamed' or sent to another location where you are reconverted into matter or rematerialized." He answered as simply as he could.

Obi-Wan seemed to pale even more at the explanation, "Wait you mean to tell me that we were just…you know what never mind I'd rather not know."

"Well if it's alright with you General I think I'll be staying planet side in the foreseeable future unless there's a good sturdy ship that'll take me back there." Remarked the other soldier as he came to flank his General.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "I quite agree Waxer, I won't be in any hurry to be 'beamed' anywhere any time soon."

Just then they were interrupted by the Uhura who came up to them holding a tricorder.

"Captain I'm reading life signs up ahead but I think we should hurry, some of them are weak." She said quietly a small frown gracing her face.

"It's just around the corner I didn't want to land directly in the village just in case Grievous left a surprise behind and to avoid alarming the already troubled villagers. Are we ready?"

Jim nodded to Obi-Wan and waited for him to lead the way. Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his belt and nodded to his two soldiers who in turn held their guns at the ready. Without a sound he began to move forward, his two men flanking him.

Jim pulled out his own phaser and set it on stun, at his actions those of his crew who were not carrying medical supplies did the same. Both Uhura and McCoy came to stand on either side of him as they followed after Obi-Wan.

As they came around the corner he heard Uhura's breath catch but he couldn't blame her. In front of them rose a smoldering ruin of what had once been an inhabited village. They were close enough to see scorch marks and red smears on several of the buildings. If that wasn't sign enough of what had happened here the bodies littering the ground was telling enough.

However Jim was forced to tear his gaze away from the sad scene when Obi-Wan and his men stopped abruptly.

Moving to quickly join them he mirrored them and dropped to a crouch.

"What is it?"

One of the clones pointed to the center of the village. Jim's heart sank as he noticed what it was that had caught their attention.

In the large clearing Jim saw several beings crouching, kneeling or laying down well their captors surrounded them aiming their weapons at them. It was obvious that these were the survivors and they had been rounded up for extermination.

"Are those robots part of the Separatist Army?" he asked eyeing the captors. There were no more than 10 of the things; about 4 were of the same kind that Jim remembered had littered the floor in the control room. However 6 of them he had never seen before, they were grey and appeared to be better built than the other 4.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Four of them are your average useless clanker but I reckon the SBD's will give us trouble." Remarked one of the soldiers.

"What's the plan General?" asked the other.

"We need to draw them away from the prisoners or at least take their attention off them. The best way to do that will be to offer them a better target. I'll draw their attention by walking into the village. Naturally some of them will come to surround me. That will leave fewer droids for you two to deal with. You can come around and out flank the droids that remain with the villagers. Remember their safety is our highest concern. Try to get to them quickly and as quietly as possible, I'll deal with the rest and once you've secured the hostages you can assist me."

Both soldiers nodded once in agreement before they stood and stealthily made their way towards the village.

"Jim I want you and your crew to stay here. My men and I will handle this." Obi-Wan said turning to look at him.

Jim watched as Waxer and Boil continued to circle around the buildings on opposite sides. He wanted to argue but something in Obi-Wan's gaze stopped him. They had obviously done this before so who was he to question them. He inclined his head in acceptance.

Obi-Wan smiled in thanks and returned his gaze to track his men's progress. When they could no longer see them Obi-Wan stood gracefully from his crouched position and with an air of confidence he made his way into the village.

* * *

><p>As soon as they spotted him the droids moved to surround him just as he said they would. They left four droids to guard the villagers, two clankers and two SBD's as one of the troopers had called them.<p>

One of the skinnier droids moved forward to address Obi-Wan.

"Surrender your lightsaber Jedi or we kill the prisoners. You're coming with us; General Grievous wants a word with you." The mechanical voice echoed in the silence loud enough for Jim and his crew to hear.

In response the four droids left with the villagers lunged forward and captured four of them, pulling harshly at clothes, skin and hair as they brought their weapons to bear on the poor frightened hostages.

One of the droids had managed to grab a little girl who sobbed hysterically as she desperately tried to pull away. A woman crawled forward reaching for the child but a quick kick from a metallic foot ended her efforts as she crumpled to the floor.

As the child's cries rang through the village both Uhura and McCoy made their way over to kneel by Jim. He could see the barely controlled anger in his CMO's face and Uhura's eyes were too bright as they worriedly met his.

At the mistreatment of the villagers Jim noticed Obi-Wan tense. He quietly handed over his weapon to the droid.

"Let them go, I've surrender you have no need to further harm these people." His calm voice responded as the droid took his weapon and fell back into place.

A slight movement drew Jim's attention to one of the buildings at the far end of the village. He continued to watch and sure enough he could make out the figure of one of the troopers as he quickly yet quietly made his way towards the villagers. On the opposite side Jim caught sight of the other trooper making the same progress as his comrade.

"Our orders are to bring you in and leave no survivors." Droned the droid that carried Obi-Wan's weapon.

As if on cue the whirling of weapons warming up sounded. The droids were preparing to fire.

A muffled gasp escaped Uhura but Jim kept his eyes riveted to the scene in front of him.

Both clones managed to reach their targets at the same time. With a practiced ease they dispatched the first two droids. However, as their bodies clanked to the floor the other droids were alerted to the new threat.

"Fire!" ordered the droid who had been talking.

Both men launched themselves at the two remaining droids, the one holding the little girls' shot barely missed as it tumbled to the ground. After a brief struggle in which one of the troopers' helmets was knocked off, the two droids lay motionless on the floor.

Without stopping they gathered the villagers and ushered them away from the main group of droids, to insure no stray bolts would find their mark.

While that was happening Obi-Wan had kept his part of the deal up. He was currently doing a very good job at keeping the remaining droids focused on him.

When they had all been alerted to the sabotage, they had released a flurry of shots at the weaponless General in their midst. At this point Uhura had not been able to contain the small yelp of fear as she watched what was sure to be the death of the General.

However to their amazement none of the shots found their mark simply because Obi-Wan was no longer there. One minute he had been standing serenely in the center of a firing squad then the next he had simply vanished.

Two of the droids went down from friendly fire well the others looked around for their escaped quarry.

Then without warning Obi-Wan reappeared directly in front of the droid holding his lightsaber. He took the weapon from the surprised droids grip then sent it crashing to the floor with a swipe of his hand.

Without sparing another glance at the downed droid he ignited his lightsaber and turned to face the three remaining droids. At once they opened fire as they slowly began to advance. Just as he had done to their shots in the control room, Obi-Wan was effortlessly deflecting the deadly bolts that were flying to meet him. One of the deflected bolts rebounded and hit a droid leaving only two.

Sensing that a change of strategy was needed Jim watched as the two droids moved to approach Obi-Wan from opposite sides. His lightsaber was a mere blur of light as he expertly wielded it so that both his front and back were guarded. Slowly he began advancing on the droid in front of him while still deflecting shots aimed at him from both sides.

When he was only feet away he summersaulted gracefully through the air his lightsaber never ceasing in its deadly dance. When he landed on the other side of the droid it fell in pieces to the ground, its remains still smoldering.

Perhaps sensing its impending doom the last remaining droid increased its attack on the General, who hardly seemed to register the threat. With a serene expression Jim and his crew watched Obi-Wan carefully lift his hand palm facing outward in what seemed like a placating gesture. Then with a small flick of his wrist the droid that was a distance away came flying toward him as if pulled by an invisible string.

It flew directly into Obi-Wan's raised lightsaber, impaling itself apparently of its own accord. With another flick of his wrist the droid slide off the glowing blade and crashed to the ground.

Next to him Jim heard McCoy release a breath of astonishment, "What in the name…how the hell did he do that!"

Turning to look at his friend Jim only shook his head, "I told you", was his only reply.

A shot suddenly drew their attention back to the village as they watched one of the troopers remove his blaster from the temple of one of the fallen droids as he continued to approach Obi-Wan.

At Obi-Wan's unspoken question the man merely shrugged his shoulders before picking up his helmet.

"It was twitching." He stated.

Obi-Wan's mouth quirked slightly at the reply but he didn't comment, instead he turned to look at where Jim and his crew were currently taking cover. With a wave of his hand he motioned that everything was clear.

Before Jim could tell them anything his crew was already in motion with McCoy leading the way. He quickly made up the distance and caught up to his friend just as he reached Obi-Wan and the now recognizable Boil.

Jim could sense the new wariness with which McCoy now regarded Obi-Wan.

"Waxer's with the villagers Doctor, they're in the second to last building on the left." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Thanks, I also want to check around the village to make sure there aren't other survivors."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Very well just be wary there could be more droids or traps, Boil Waxer and I will walk around to secure the area. If you require anything just let me know Doctor. Re-enforcements should be here soon."

"I'll join you if you don't mind, like Bones said I'm pretty useless when it comes to first aid." Jim added.

"If you like, just stay with me and keep that weapon of yours at hand." Replied Obi-Wan.

Just then Waxer joined them, his helmet also removed. A slight frown marred his features as he looked at them.

"You have your work cut out for you Sir, they're in bad shape." He remarked grimly.

At that McCoy turned to three of his medics and ordered them to start looking around the village. As they turned to do as ordered he and Uhura gathered the rest of his team and without so much as a glance back they made their way towards the building that housed the survivors.

"Well I suppose we best get going as well. Boil take the left, Waxer take the surrounding perimeter just in case some of them escaped and Jim and I will take the right. We'll meet back at the make-shift healing ward where the others are. Make sure your comms are on in case you run in to trouble."

Both clones saluted, put their helmets back on and went to carry out their orders. With a slight inclination of his head Obi-Wan motioned Jim forward, "Shall we?"

With a slight smile Jim nodded in response and followed Obi-Wan as they made their way towards the right side of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** Author's Note: **Hello readers! Well first off I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I'm sure you can tell I'm not very adept at writing action scenes but I hope it wasn't too bad. However the reason I am writing this second author's note is to determine the direction of my story. As readers your opinion matters a great deal to me. So I want your opinion on how to proceed. As of now I am following Jim's point of view and his adventures down on the planet. However, I've also separated some of the main characters by leaving them up on the Enterprise. What I want to know is if you all would like me to shed some light as to what is going on up there while some of our hero's toil down below, or should I just leave it up to your wonderfully avid imaginations. The next chapter won't be affected by your decision but the others will depending on your feedback and wishes. I hope to hear from you all soon until next time…


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams. 

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I know it's been an exceedingly long time. Honestly I have had very little time to write and for a while my muse abandoned me, thus the ridiculously long period of time between updates. But you all inspire me and make me want to continue with this story. I've read all of your reviews and I can't tell you how much they mean to me! I can't guarantee that updates will be frequent or regular from here on out but as long as you're reading I'll be writing, I promise. As this is the first chapter I've written in months I'm not too happy with it and I think it is a little rushed, but I had to get it out there or it would have stayed sitting in my documents just collecting preverbal dust. Again to all of you reading, following, favorite(ing), and reviewing thank you, thank you, and thank you! Wishing you all a very Happy Thanksgiving I present to you the next chapter dedicated to all of you…

**Chapter 14**

Jim watched as Obi-Wan stood wearily from his crouch. As he met Jim's questioning gaze he quietly shook his head. So far they had only managed to find three survivors, one barely clinging to life.

Jim noticed the look of concern on Obi-Wan's face.

"What is it?" he asked the older man.

Obi-Wan sighed; "There should be more…"

Jim looked at him incredulously. "You mean you want there to more causalities?!"

Shaking his head Obi-Wan explained, "No of course not. What I meant is that there should be more villagers than what we have found so far. It is possible that they took most of them to labor camps but I don't think so. I sense…something."

Jim nodded, even though he didn't really understand. Without a word he made his way into the next abandoned building, Obi-Wan following silently behind.

Again they were met with nothing.

Obi-Wan raised his hand to his beard, a gesture Jim was becoming all too familiar with. Before he could ask him what he was thinking, Obi- Wan's comlink began to beep.

As he pressed it they were greeted by the figure of one of his men.

"What is it Waxer?" he addressed the soldier without hesitating.

'I'm not sure Sir but I think you should both come and bring the Doc." He added.

Both Jim and Obi-Wan shared a curious glance, but Obi-Wan nodded. In response Jim moved away and pressed his combadge.

"Kirk to McCoy."

He waited a few moments before McCoy's gruff voice responded.

"McCoy here, what is it Jim?"

"Look Bones I know you're busy but Waxer said he found something and by the looks of it you're going to be needed. So I want you to meet us out back on our way to meet up with Waxer." He replied.

Jim heard McCoy sigh before answering: "Fine but I better not be wasting my time. Things are pretty gritty right now. Boil just brought in two more. I'll be waiting for you outside, but make it fast Jim."

With that the transmission went dead.

Jim turned around to inform Obi-Wan but was startled when he realized that he was right behind him.

Noting the shock he gave the young Captain he inclined his head in apology before turning and motioning Jim to follow.

"Waxer's already waiting for us and from the sounds of it if we aren't there before him the good Doctor will be less than pleased with us."

Jim snorted, "That's putting it mildly."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the comment.

"You have known Dr. McCoy long I take it?" he asked curiously.

Jim nodded his head, "We met on a transport on our way to join Starfleet. He hasn't changed much since then, but he was one of my first friends and he still manages to put up with me after all this time." He said laughing a little.

Obi-Wan smiled, "It is a rare thing to find people you can trust and rely on so fully and have them still want to be around despite our less than 'gracious' moments."

Jim nodded, "Yes it is I'm pretty lucky to have landed myself with such a fine crew and senior officers who have become more than just colleagues. You and Anakin seem to be close as well; I'm guessing he's one of those people you were referring to."

Smiling slightly Obi-Wan shook his head, "Hardly, I trained and raised him since he was a small boy, in essence he's stuck with me until the Council decides otherwise or the Force takes me. He'll be the first to tell you how desperate he is to rid himself of my overbearing presence." He replied matter-of-factly, but underneath Jim could pick up the lighthearted tone that indicated what he said wasn't really what he meant.

Before Jim could respond however, they were interrupted by the arrival of McCoy.

"Well what does Waxer have for us?" he asked curtly giving the General a brief nod.

"Not sure yet but why don't we ask him?" replied Jim as they reached Waxer.

"What have you found Waxer?" Obi-Wan asked.

Shaking his head slightly as he motioned them to follow him he responded.

"Another body Sir, but it's the way I found it and what I found around it that has me…uncertain. Once you see it you'll understand and maybe you'll be able to make more sense of it."

They followed in silence until they reached the spot Waxer had indicated. Immediately McCoy knelt by the body and ran his tricorder over it. Sighing softly he shook his head and looked up at the others.

"Well from the looks of it she didn't go down easy, she went out with a fight." Replied Jim giving one of the droids that lay near her a nudge with his foot.

"I also followed her trail here and by the looks of it she knew where she was going, it wasn't the random frantic path of one just fleeing she had a clear destination in mind." Added Waxer.

Looking down sadly at the corpse of the woman Obi-Wan sighed wearily.

"She stopped and tried to fight them off. At this point she was no longer running, all the blaster mark entries indicate she was facing her pursuers." He said.

Jim shook his head. "But why stop here and why not keep running?"

Having finished comming Uhura to bring a med bed to transport her back to the village McCoy stood up. "Maybe she ran out of time and knew it, decided to make a stand."

Replacing McCoy Obi-Wan knelt by the woman's side. He closed his eyes and briefly touched the woman's forehead.

"She was young and healthy she could have kept going, unless something was impeding her speed, something much more precious than her own wellbeing. Every sentient being has the natural fight or flight responses ingrained in them. Flight is usually the first response unless one is conditioned to ignore it or…" his eyes flew open as he stood up.

"They have something or someone to fight for or protect" finished Jim as he met Obi-Wan's gaze.

"Precisely, Dr. McCoy can you use your equipment to see if you can pick up any life signs in that direction?" Obi-Wan asked as he pointed to his left.

McCoy nodded, adjusting his tricorder before making his way slowly down the path Obi-Wan had indicated. A few seconds of silence passed as they followed in the Doctors wake. Suddenly he called out.

"I think I've got something, it's faint but it's definitely a life sign." He said as he rushed forward the three men following closely behind.

"Jesus Christ, Jim!" he cursed as he dropped to his knees.

As Jim came to stand over him he understood his friends' distress, for laying in a small mound of cloth was a baby. McCoy was quickly running his tricorder over the tiny figure his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well Bones how is the baby?"

"I don't know, she's been out here for a while…it doesn't look good." He responded grimly.

Obi-Wan knelt on the opposite side of McCoy and carefully picked up the tiny bundle.

'I believe I can stabilize her but we have to get her treatment as soon as possible." He replied looking to McCoy.

McCoy inclined his head, "Go for it, I wouldn't know how to stabilize her without the possibility of causing more damage."

Again Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he cradled the infant in one arm well he placed his hand on her little forehead. He didn't say anything and he didn't move save to run his hand lightly over the child's body.

Both Jim and McCoy watched intently as Waxer moved away to scout the perimeter to make sure no one else was out there. Suddenly McCoy's combadge went off. Afraid that it would disturb the General he quickly answered it.

"McCoy here."

"Leonard its Nyota, we have the medical gurney, where are you?"

"I'll leave my com open just follow it to my position and bring a thermal blanket, have the others transport the body back."

"Understood be there in a sec."

Returning his attention back to Kenobi McCoy was relieved and a little bemused to see that he had not broken the man's trance.

Gently laying his hand on the baby's chest this time Obi-Wan seemed to come to and slowly opened his eyes. Pulling his hand away carefully he looked down at the baby in his arms. At the withdrawal of his touch the infant let out a small whimper and nestled deeper into his hold.

Obi-Wan looked to McCoy and nodded, motioning for the Doctor to use his tricorder.

Once again he scanned the child and a barely audible sigh of relief escaped.

"Well whatever you did it worked, her vitals are stronger and she's regained some of her color." He told a relieved and slightly tired looking Obi-Wan.

Noticing his sudden appearance of fatigue Jim moved to stand over the man and helped him up off the ground.

"Are you okay Obi-Wan, you don't look so well" he asked him.

"I'm fine or will be in time, no need to worry yourself Jim. It will pass."

"There you are what are you doing…oh" came Uhura's surprised remark as she made her way over to them.

"Hand General Kenobi the thermal blanket Uhura so he can wrap her." Instructed McCoy.

She made her way over to Obi-Wan's side holding out the blanket. Just as he was going to take it from her she pulled back slightly.

"May I?" she asked a little hesitantly giving Obi-Wan a pleading look.

Smiling softly he nodded, "Of course Milady."

She beamed at him before carefully relieving Obi-Wan of his charge. The baby made no noise as she settled her gently into her embrace.

Looking up from the baby she turned her attention to Obi-Wan.

"Who are these people that they would do something like this?"

"The leaders of the Separatist movement have no consideration for the value of life. They want nothing more than dominance and power, and they will stop at nothing to get it. If they win destruction and scenes like this will be commonplace around our galaxy. That is why we fight and that is why we must stop them." He answered her, the weariness evident in his eyes.

"Well for what it's worth this is one battle you don't have to fight alone; my crew and I are at your disposal." Replied Jim.

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks even as he smiled wryly at him.

"Well shall we head back gentlemen we need to get this little one proper care." Intoned Uhura as she gently rocked the infant in her arms.

Jim nodded and was about to lead the way when Obi-Wan held out a hand to stop him.

"Waxer please escort Lieutenant Uhura and the child back to the village. If you two don't mind I would ask that you remain here for a moment."

Waxer saluted and walked forward, "Ma'am if you would follow me."

She cast a questioning glance at Jim who inclined his head. Without another word she followed Waxer leaving the three men behind.

"What is it Obi-Wan?"

"I'm not sure but I sense something, just as before when we found the woman's body but now it feels much stronger. There is something here."

McCoy shook his head exasperated.

"Well a little more information would be nice."

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth quirked.

"I apologize Doctor but I'm afraid that is all I can tell you right now."

"What exactly do you sense? Is it danger, more droids?" Jim asked watching him closely.

He shook his head, "No, for lack of more fitting words I cannot sense droids in the Force. I also sense no immediate danger. I sense fear…as though…" he trailed off his gaze becoming unfocused.

Jim looked at McCoy who shrugged and rolled his eyes, his patience wearing thin.

Suddenly Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of it and turned to them.

"Doctor there are others out here, I can sense them but I cannot tell exactly where. They are hiding, that is what the young woman was doing out her. She was trying to reach them."

McCoy quickly readjusted his tricorder.

"I am widening the parameters of my search; if anyone's out here we'll find them."

Both Jim and Obi-Wan waited; finally the tricorder began to beep.

"I've got life signs!"

Quickly the two men followed as McCoy lead them to where he was picking up the bio-signs.

Halting abruptly McCoy shook his head, "I don't understand we should see them, they should be right here. We're right on top of them!"

"That's it Bones, they're probably underground! Quick help me look for a hatch or something!" replied Jim as he knelt frantically searching with both hands through the foliage littering the ground.

Both men quickly followed suit. It was a few minutes before McCoy cried out in triumph. He brushed a larger space free of debris and sure enough beneath him lay a metal hatch. The only apparent way to open it was a complicated looking mechanical device.

"Well what now, I don't suppose any of you know the password?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

"Patience good Doctor, I believe I can be of some assistance here. However, before I open it I need you both to stand back. It is more than likely that those within are possibly armed and very frightened, something that is never a good combination. It is reasonable to presume that once I open this hatch they will perceive me as a threat and act accordingly, I would hate for anything to happen to either of you should things get a little out of hand.", replied Obi-Wan as he moved closer to the locking mechanism.

In response both men took a few steps back as they watched Obi-Wan bring up his hand and wave it over the device. Within seconds they heard the whirling of the machine as it began to unlock. The sound of grinding gears sounded as the hatch began to swing open.

When it had opened all the way Obi-Wan stood up slowly and clearly called out to those within: "Please do not be alarmed. You are safe. I am General Kenobi, my troops and I have secured your village. Please come out so that we may help you."

Silence greeted his address. McCoy looked uncertainly at Obi-Wan before turning to Jim. He was about to say something but was stopped by the appearance of a figure emerging from the underground bunker.

"General Kenobi, Thank the Stars it is you! We are all so glad that you are here. We need assistance, we have some wounded down there." replied a wizened looking old man. The wrinkles on his face distorting the patterns of his facial tattoos.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "Father Undi, I am pleased to see you again. Are you hurt?"

The old man shook his head, "Nay just shaken but nothing worse, there are some below however that are. Will you help us General?"

"Of course, how many wounded do you have and how bad are they?"

"There are a total of five wounded, three of them serious."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Jim and McCoy, immediately McCoy contacted his team, requesting gurneys and supplies. When he had finished he moved to join Jim and Obi-Wan who had already descended into the bunker.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams. 

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Ahh! It's been super long since my last update and I apologize profusely! I give you this chapter (although short) to hopefully make amends and another will be coming shortly. Despite the length between updates I am still amazed and grateful for the wonderful feedback my story is receiving! You all are awesome! This is for all of you who have been following since the beginning and haven't given up on it yet. This is for those of you who came in midway and have stuck with it. And this is for those of you who have recently joined (or just joined) despite seeing that horrible number beside the updated space. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Your comments, suggestions, and reviews are always welcomed!

P.S. The next chapter will take us back up to the Enterprise to visit the others, please stay tuned!

**Chapter 15**

As McCoy and the others got the rest of the survivors and injured settled Jim made his way over to a worried looking Uhura.

"What is it?"

She shook her head and looked down at the baby below her.

"She's not getting better. There is a fluid they can give the baby if it cannot receive nourishment from its mother but they are very low on it right now, there is none to spare. Without it her chances of survival plummet even more than they already have. Also no matter what I do I cannot maintain her core body temperature. It's not looking good Jim…" she replied sadly as she gently tucked the blanket more firmly around the infant.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up yet, I'm sure you will figure something out."

She smiled sadly at him. Just as he was going to say more Obi-Wan approached them.

He inclined his head at Uhura before turning to address Jim.

"Captain if I could borrow you for a moment, I would like you to meet some people."

Jim nodded. Giving Uhura what he hoped was an encouraging smile he left following Obi-Wan out of the makeshift medical ward they had established.

He was greeted by a large commotion as troopers filed through the village attending to different tasks. Apparently while he had been occupied trying to help McCoy, Obi-Wan's troops had arrived.

Obi-Wan led him to a makeshift command center where two clones with slightly different markings from their fellows stood conversing.

As Obi-Wan approached both men stood at attention.

"At ease gentlemen." Obi-Wan stated quietly smiling slightly at both of them.

At once both relaxed their posture and as one reached up to remove their helmets.

Jim knew what he would see but seeing the same exact face on both men still managed to unnerve him. However as he looked closer he realized that there were little details that one could use to tell them apart.

Obi-Wan drew Jim from his scrutiny as he motioned towards the clone closest to him. His armor had orange markings and a strange rod jutting out of one of his shoulders. His hair was in the typical military cut that he had seen many of the clones sporting however; it was the rather painful looking scar that cut dangerously close to his eye that Jim noticed.

"This is Commander Cody; he is the leader of Ghost Company and the 7th Sky Corps. He has the unfortunate task of having to clean up many of my messes seeing as I am his commanding officer." He replied gravely but everyone could see the teasing glint in his eyes. Both clones smirked while Cody inclined his head toward Jim.

"Just doing my duty Sir." He replied. Chuckling slightly Obi-Wan clapped him on the back amicably before shifting his attention to the clone standing beside Commander Cody.

This clone was also surprisingly distinguishable from his brothers. Apart from his armor having blue markings and a strange collar type appendage, he also had odd ceremonial looking leather sashes hanging from his utility belt. Unlike his counterpart he had almost no hair at all it was that closely cropped, and whatever little hair he had seemed to be dyed a bright yellow.

"And this is Captain Rex, leader of Torrent Company part of the 501st Legion. I am afraid he has it even worse than Commander Cody. You see Anakin is his commanding officer and I think you've seen firsthand that Anakin is a force unto himself. Unfortunately Captain Rex is always dragged into whatever trouble my wayward friend has managed to dredge up." Obi-Wan continued, not even trying to hide his smile this time.

Also inclining his head slightly toward Jim in greeting, he then turned his gaze back to Obi-Wan. Smiling slightly at the older man Rex shook his head, "I don't think I'll be sharing with General Skywalker what you've just said, if that's alright with you Sir."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "No need Rex I tell him all the time yet he still manages to ignore me."

All three men shared knowing smirks before turning their attention back to Jim.

"Now gentlemen allow me to introduce our unexpected visitor and ally Captain Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise. His crew are looking to the injured and are to be given our full cooperation and support." He addressed the two men who immediately saluted in understanding.

With introductions concluded the men moved on to more pressing matters.

"Any sign of Grievous?" Obi-Wan asked, although Jim had the suspicion that he already knew the answer even before they replied.

Cody shook his head, "Negative General, after the last transmission and this slaughter he has been oddly silent, which isn't like him."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought, his brow furrowing in worry.

"That is worrisome. If we know one thing about our adversary we know that he loves to take credit for his destruction and revel in it. He's up to something that is certain. Be on alert gentlemen, he'll show his hand soon enough."

Both soldiers inclined their heads in acknowledgement.

"So what's the plan now?" Jim asked.

"We will set up a communications hub here since we've managed to disable whatever device they were using to block ours. We need to get into contact with Master Plo and if possible the High Council to request reinforcements." Obi-Wan replied.

At this Rex turned to him, "Sir what about the weapon?"

Obi-Wan looked at Jim before answering, "New circumstances have arisen and we are currently working on a solution that will benefit us all. Anakin is working with Captain Kirk's crew as we speak hopefully coming closer to an answer."

Both men accepted this explanation without comment. Then without missing a beat Cody spoke up.

"General, with your permission I would like to send Waxer and Boil to our forward command post, from there they can relay information on Grievous' army and their activity."

Obi-Wan considered his request before giving his consent, "Very well Commander that will be acceptable. Tell them that they need to keep us informed on every and any movement they make, even if it seems inconsequential. We've already been caught off guard by Grievous once today; I do not want to repeat it."

Both soldiers nodded in agreement before Commander Cody saluted and went in search of his two men to relay their new orders.

"I think I will take this opportunity to check on the status of our men if you would care to join us Captain Kirk?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jim nodded and motioned for Obi-Wan to lead the way. As they moved around the efficiently working soldiers all three men fell into step with one another. Occasionally Obi-Wan or Captain Rex would stop to look over some information presented to them or to converse with a particular soldier they ran across.

Apart from all the new and intriguing technology Jim was observing, he also noticed the way in which the soldiers around them interacted and responded to Obi-Wan. From what he could see these men greatly respected him and not just because he was their commanding officer.

He was suddenly drawn from his musings when he heard the all too familiar gruff voice of his friend. All three men stopped and waited for the Doctor to catch up to them.

As he approached them he was wearing his customary scowl and to Jim's unease his clothing was splattered with a greenish substance that was not all together reassuring.

"What is it Bones?" Jim asked with concern when he had finally reached them.

Letting out a weary sigh McCoy shook his head, "There are not enough supplies or equipment down here for my staff and I to do our jobs properly."

Jim nodded, "Ok then contact the Enterprise and ask them to beam down some more supplies."

McCoy scoffed, "Let me be more plain Jim, I've done all I can down here. What I need is to be back onboard in my medical bay. I just lost another patient that could have survived had I been able to treat her onboard. I have a lot more critical patients that will end up just like her if I can't get them the proper care they need."

"So let me get this straight. You want to transport an X amount of patients onto the Enterprise and keep them there?"

McCoy nodded, "Glad you understand."

"Bones I don't know if that is such a great idea, I mean we don't know how these people will react to being beamed up to an alien environment. It may make matters worse for them. Also we are trying to keep a low profile; we don't want to give our position away by taking any risks. And besides I'm sure that we'd be breaking at least one Prime Directive rule by doing this." Jim replied uneasily.

McCoy narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Jim.

"So are you saying to let these people die? They'd be heavily sedated the whole time, I've already talked to Waxer and a few of the village elders and know that they are technologically advanced enough that we wouldn't be affecting their evolutionary progress as a society and screw the Prime Directive. As far as I'm concerned we've already broken several of its rules today a few more won't hurt, besides we aren't even in our own galaxy I'm sure that counts for something! It's not like I'm asking you to give them a weapon or anything. Jesus Jim, we can save these people are you really going to deny me this?"

"No I'm not, I wasn't even thinking about doing that I was just pointing out the difficulties and risks we are taking by doing this so when the consequences appear I can tell you _I told you so_ for once." He said smiling slightly at his outraged friend. Letting his smile fade he turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"Do you have any objections to this course of action General Kenobi? Will they be fine aboard our ship, I do not want to introduce them into an environment they have yet to see or imagine?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I see no problem with this solution other than the few you mentioned and though it would not be my first choice there is very little time to debate or find other ways to help these people, especially with lives in the balance. As for your other concern there is no need. Although the Mirialans seem to be very archaic they are highly advanced. They merely live the way they do because of their religious beliefs. A close acquaintance of mine is actually Mirialan and she is one of the most perceptive, intelligent and cunning Jedi's I know."

Jim nodded his thanks and turned back to McCoy.

"Very well Bones looks like you got your go-ahead. Contact Spock and let him know what you're going to do so he can be prepared."

At this McCoy looked slightly taken aback.

"Wait a minute you're the Captain isn't it your job to let the Vulcan know what we are going to do."

Jim smiled and clapped him on the back before moving to rejoin Obi-Wan and Captain Rex.

"What and be subjected to his long winded lecture and Vulcan displeasure, no I think not. This one's all you Bones. Besides one of the perks about being Captain is I can delegate. See you later Bones I got some work to finish, good luck!"

He waved at him as he turned to follow the two men. He could still hear McCoy mumbling before he heard the tell-tale sign of the communicator chirping to life.

"McCoy to Spock, do you copy?"

"Spock here, how may I be of assistance Doctor?"

As Jim moved further away from McCoy he barely managed to hear McCoy grumble slightly under his breath, "_Here we go…"_ before the rest of the conversation was lost to him. With a small chuckle Jim turned his attention back to his two companions.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: To Boldly Go

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

Summary: While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter I promised and it's up sooner than I expected although it seems a little rushed to me but you can be the judges of that. Besides I figured you all deserved it considering how long I've made you all wait! :) Once again thanks for the wonderful feedback, even when I think of quitting you guys keep me going! Your comments, reviews and support fuel me to keep writing. So here's the next chapter where there will be a little change of scenery. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 16

Anakin continued to take everything in as he trailed behind his silent guide. They were currently walking down one of the many catwalks found within the vessels' vast engineering room. He once again turned his attention to the data pad Commander Spock had offered him at the beginning of their "tour" as a tool to help him familiarize himself with everything he was being shown.

Had he been any other person Jedi or not, he would have given up by now and been beyond confused and frustrated at the amount of data he was being given. However the fact that he was Anakin Skywalker and practically spoke technology and mechanics he found himself fairing pretty well.

There were a few moments of confusion and he had had to clarify a detail or two with the Commander but overall he felt relatively competent with the different schematics and mechanics that ran the Enterprise.

Was he an expert? Of course not but he knew that with a little more study he could be, after all he was the Chosen One.

His attention was drawn from the reader when he noticed his guide had stopped in front of him in some alcove and was currently in conversation with another man. On closer inspection he recognized the Chief Engineer of the ship, Mr. Scott.

He had only had time to talk to him a few times but he found he rather liked the older man. Mr. Scott seemed like a very easy going person and Anakin felt at ease around him, he also appreciated the man's quick humor. However despite these characteristics Anakin had seen enough of the Chief Engineers work and performance to tell that the man really knew what he was doing.

Like him this man seemed to have an affinity for the ship and saw it more than just a bundle of circuits, machinery and technology; this was more than just a ship to him. Maybe that's also why he liked him so much and felt comfortable around him.

Turning his attention away from the Chief Engineer Anakin regarded the man or rather Vulcan beside him. As he looked at Commander Spock his brows drew together in an unconscious frown.

It's not that he didn't like the First Officer; it was more that he really didn't know what to think of him. Mr. Spock was an enigma and Anakin never had patience for puzzles or riddles.

That the man was competent was a given, he was so attuned and aware of the ship and what was occurring around him it almost seemed as if he was part of the whole as weird and unlikely as that sounded.

If anyone approached him with a problem or question he seemed to immediately have the answer, and if he didn't he worked ceaselessly to find one.

He answered each and every one of Anakin's questions and responded politely to his comments but other than that he engaged very little in direct conversation with him other than explaining and giving information on the ship and its equipment.

Another thing that perplexed Anakin about his Vulcan companion was not only his interaction with the crew, but the crew's interaction with him. Everyone seemed to give him an unusual amount of space and it wasn't because they feared him or disliked him but because they respected him.

Anakin could read as plain as day the admiration and respect the rest of the crew held their First Officer in but few if any would approach him without just cause. That however only made the way in which the "senior crew" members interacted with him (well at least Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott) even more puzzling.

They treated him as they did every other crew member and even jested and on rare occasion (in Mr. Scotts case) tried to provoke him. In both cases Anakin could sense the respect both parties held their Commander in and in both cases Commander Spock remained as stoic, aloof and seemingly unaware.

That in the end was perhaps the thing that bothered Anakin the most, the fact that he could not read Commander Spock. The man was a blank slate, even in the force. For a second Anakin could imagine even Yoda being baffled and slightly impressed by this Vulcans…control.

Smiling slightly to himself at the mental image of introducing Spock to Yoda, Anakin was quickly drawn from his thoughts when he heard a familiar chirping sound followed by a gruff voice identifying itself as Dr. McCoy.

Spock excused himself from Mr. Scott and pressed the communications device on his chest to respond. The rest of the conversation was lost to him as Mr. Scott came to stand by him.

"So how are ye liking yer crash course education into the working of a Starfleet vessel so far?"

Anakin smiled, "I find it all very interesting, it is so very similar yet different from what we have if you understand what I mean."

It was Mr. Scott's turn to smile.

"I do, yer friend General Kenobi was good enuff to give us some information on yer ships and technology. I've been wettin my whistle a little and it's fascinating if I do say so me self."

They fell into companionable silence and turned their attention once more to Commander Spock who was calmly addressing a seemingly very agitated Doctor on the other end. This seemed to amuse Mr. Scott who chuckled.

"Those two are like water an' oil, there's no winning against either so this could take a while. Would you care to join me in the mess hall, it's my break and I'm hungry." He said still amused as he turned and began to walk away without waiting for Anakin's response.

Caught off guard Anakin hurried to catch up to him. "Shouldn't I let Commander Spock know, I mean he is kind of in charge of me?'

Mr. Scott shook his head, "Nah it would just annoy him, besides when he's finished he'll either come find me or comm me to ask about yer whereabouts. Besides I'm sure yer hungry too, don't want it said of the Enterprise crew that we let our guests starve. While we eat we can also start going over some ideas and schematics on how to approach that weapon of theirs."

Anakin cast one last uncertain glance back at the Commander before falling into step beside the Chief Engineer.

"Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry, I think I will join you Mr. Scott."

Mr. Scott pat his back, "There's a good lad, and please call me Scotty."

Anakin smiled and nodded his head as the two fell into conversation on their way to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Anakin was currently enjoying a good yet unfamiliar meal with Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. The two other men had come in shortly after Scotty and himself had arrived and joined them without any prompting, not that he minded. This was turning out to be one of the most interesting and informative meals he had had in a long time.<p>

To his surprise and relief they had managed to make some headway into their problem on how to convert that weapon into a means for them to get back home based upon Chekov and Spock's earlier research and findings. They now seemed to have a working theory that they felt could really work, though they did want to tweak it and work on it a little more before showing it to Captain Kirk and Obi-Wan.

Chekov was in the middle of telling Anakin about Starfleet Academy and some of the courses he took while he was attending when Scotty's com-badge went off.

"Spock to Mr. Scott, do you copy?"

At this Scotty turned to Anakin and winked, he had been right after all.

"Scotty here how can I help ye Commander?"

"I need you to meet me in the transporter room, Dr. McCoy is beaming up some patients and we require your assistance with the transporter. I am on my way there now and please inform General Skywalker his assistance would be welcomed as well. Spock out."

Before Scotty could ask or say anything else the communication went dead.

Scotty shook his head before standing up, "Well Pavel, Hikaru if you'll excuse us, best not keep Mr. Spock waiting."

Both men smiled in understanding and waved good bye to the two as they made their way out of the mess hall.

As they made their way through the labyrinth of passages and decks Anakin cleared his throat to get his companions attention.

Scotty looked at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing waiting for him to talk.

"You don't think anything…bad has happened do you? I mean you know Commander Spock better than I do. Did he sound worried?" Anakin asked as the bad feeling he had gotten since Spock contacted them increased.

Scotty's response however caught him off guard.

The man laughed out loud as he continued to look at the younger man.

Anakin's own eyebrow rose in response to the reaction his question had received.

Trying to quickly reassure the young General Scotty gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Laddie, the only people I reckon that can tell what Mr. Spock is feeling at any point is Lieutenant Uhura, his father Ambassador Sarek and maybe Captain Kirk. I couldn't tell ye even if I tried! Though I'm sure nothing too terrible has happened since the ship isn't in a wide set state of alert. Look you can see for yeself, we're here."

Just then they walked through the doors to the transporter room and were met by a flurry controlled chaos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **To Boldly Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the places that honor goes to Mr. George Lucas, Mr. Gene Roddenberry and Mr. J.J. Abrams.

**Summary:** While on a routine mission to explore an uncharted region of space the Enterprise and her crew get sucked into a spatial anomaly that leaves them in a galaxy far far away… their new mission; find a way back home in one piece.

**Author's Note: **Another extremely long wait, I do apologize! Here is another chapter that will hopefully make up for it! You are all awesome for sticking with this story! Thank you to every single one of you that read, follow, favorite and review my work you guys rock! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

The transporter room was buzzing with activity as people and equipment swerved in and out of each other's way. At the center of it Anakin identified the cool crisp voice of Commander Spock directing some of the medical staff. He also could hear the Doctor's distinguishable draw thrown into the mix, although it sounded slightly more flustered than his crew-mates.

Scotty's voice drew Anakin back to the present.

"How can I be of use Doctor?"

Dr. McCoy turned to Scotty for a minute before turning his attention to another attendant that was helping an unconscious elderly Mirialan off the transporting pad. "Take over on the transport will ya, no offense but I don't got all day and I still have two parties left planet side that need to be beamed up."

Scotty nodded his head and walked over to the transporter mechanism, reliving a flustered looking younger man.

Anakin looked around again at a loss as what to do and feeling like he was in the way. As he observed the commotion around him he began to notice that all the patients being brought up were unconscious. He recognized a few of the villagers but he could not ask them what had happened since they were currently unable to respond.

A firm grip on his shoulder had him whirling around, his hand flying to his lightsaber defensively before he knew what he was doing. However instead of an unknown enemy he turned to face the wary face of the Doctor.

He quickly removed his hand from his shoulder and raised them in a placating gesture. "Easy kid, I didn't mean to startle you but I had been calling you for a while."

Anakin released his hold and let his hand drop from his hilt. "No, it's fine I apologize. I didn't hear you I was thinking."

Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow at him; the resemblance to his Master was uncanny. "Look I need to know if you are familiar with the internal anatomy of these people and if you can speak their language?"

Anakin nodded, "I'm pretty familiar with their anatomy, it isn't too different from ours actually and as for their language, Master Kenobi is way more fluent but I understand it and can communicate well enough."

Dr. McCoy grunted, "That'll work, I need your help. I gotta get these people to the med-bay to work on them, but I need someone who is familiar with them just in case a situation arises. Will you come with me?"

Without hesitating Anakin nodded in agreement. The Doctor gave a quick nod before moving towards Commander Spock.

"Spock I gotta get these people into surgery, for some it may be too late. Can you ensure that the rest make it to medical bay without incident?"

Without any type of reaction Spock inclined his head and turned back to his previous engagement as if he had never been interrupted by McCoy.

Frowning and muttering to himself Dr. McCoy turned and made his way toward the doors, giving Anakin a slight jerk of his head as he passed him. Taking that as a cue to follow Anakin fell into step with the Doctor as they walked out of the transporter room.

Once they entered the medical bay Dr. McCoy begin shouting orders to his staff that seemed to have been prepared for the sudden influx of patients.

Immediately they jumped into action all of them doing what needed to be done. Seemingly satisfied McCoy quickly ran his hands under a bright UV light that one of his nurses held out to him, while another rolled up his sleeves.

"Come with me" he said to Anakin as he walked passed him. Without question Anakin followed the Doctor to a med-bed.

Looking down Anakin's jaw clinched when he realized the occupant of the bed was just a child. Its upper torso was covered with some kind of surgical gauze but already he could see the coppery color of the child's blood seeping through.

Without hesitating Dr. McCoy pulled away the covering and ran a strange instrument across the open wound.

"Any idea what caused this kind of damage?" McCoy asked.

"It was a blaster from a SBD."

McCoy grunted then asked his nurse for a surgical tool.

"Can you save him?" he asked as he watched the doctor begin to repair whatever damage he could.

McCoy sighed as he changed one surgical tool for another.

"I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood and that weapon did a number on a few of his vital organs. If I can patch them up and get a transfusion for him, he may have a fighting chance. But I've never seen let alone operated on his kind before. Sorry kid I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I'm just not sure."

Anakin nodded. "I'll help you to the best of my abilities."

McCoy offered him a quick nod of thanks before returning his full attention to his patient.

The surgery took a little over an hour, in which time more patients and crew members had filled the medical bay. Anakin had helped Dr. McCoy every now and again offering any information he could on the anatomy of the child.

Once Dr. McCoy had closed up the wound and given him the needed transfusion (donated blood from the locals on the planet had finally been beamed up to the ship), he had moved on to the next patient. Anakin was never far behind and he offered his assistance (however limited it was, he was not a healer after all) where ever he could.

After Force knew how many hours, Anakin noticed a lull in the activity going on within. Spotting Dr. McCoy by one of the occupied beds, he made his way over to him.

As he moved among the patients and staff he recognized Commander Spock and the communications officer hunched over a particularly small bio-bed. As he regarded them closely he noticed the worry and doubt lingering on the woman's face. His curiosity piqued he changed direction and made his way over to join them.

He was about to make his presence known but Commander Spock looked up at him before he had a chance to.

He noticed the Commander hastily remove his hand from where it had been resting on the back of Lt. Uhura. Without indicating that he had noticed anything he bowed to the two of them.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I…it seems as if you…I came to offer my assistance if I can be of any help that is." He finished awkwardly.

Commander Spock inclined his head slightly and turned to regard Lt. Uhura. She smiled at him but the worry was evident in her eyes.

"I hope you can help. You see we found the child out in the middle of the woods, the mother had been killed. I don't know how long she had been out there on her own, but when we found her she was in pretty bad shape. Obi-Wan did something that managed to revive her a little and stabilized her enough to move her. But from then on she has just gotten worse, I've tried everything but nothing seems to work. I've even managed to get the replicator to synthesis the type of formula they told me about down there to feed her but she won't even eat. I just don't know what to do…" she said sadly once more looking down at the infant in the bed.

Anakin took this time to examine the baby. He took in her color, temperature and breathing rate. As he looked at the monitor taking her vitals he saw how low her heart rate and other vitals were. He briefly placed his hand on her forehead trying to get a "read" on her and as he did he felt an echo of Obi-Wan's force signature.

Smiling slightly he opened his eyes and turned to look at them.

Commander Spock was as always inscrutable but Anakin felt the distinct impression that he was being analyzed. Uhura looked up at him hopefully. "Is there anything you can do?'

He inclined his head.

"You see Mirialan's have a deep connection with their surroundings and their people. For example we have a few Mirialan in our order; however they will only train and be trained by other Mirialan. It is the way of their culture and it seems to be an effective system. The child is suffering from shock, which I can only guess happened when the connection to her mother was severed. My Master tried and successfully created a brief connection with her which as you said stabilized her. However when she was removed from his presence the inevitable again happened. If we can again create the same connection with someone we should be able to help her and as she regains her own strength she should naturally on her own begin to improve." He replied.

"Can you create that connection?" Uhura asked, some relief starting to make its way back into her features.

Anakin nodded, "I'm not as skilled as Obi-Wan but I can manage. However I do need someone who I can create that connection with. I would do it myself but I must be ready to go wherever duty requires me. I need someone who can be here and never too far from her, especially for the first few hours."

Without hesitating Uhura inclined her head, "I'll do it. My duties as communications officer allow me a little leeway."

Anakin was about to suggest they begin when Commander Spock spoke: "Are there any adverse side effects from this mental link? Is there any danger posed to Lieutenant Uhura?"

His voice was even and that of a commanding officer inquiring as to the risk posed to a key officer under his command, but as Anakin looked at him he caught a glimpse of something else in his eyes. Before he could get a read on it, the look was gone and once again the impenetrable mask of logic and procedure was back in place.

Anakin shook his head, "No, she will more or less be acting as an anchor for the child and lending her comfort more than anything else. The only thing that may cause Lieutenant Uhura harm is if the child dies."

Spock looked as if he were about to abject but a quick glance from Uhura silenced him. Turning back to Anakin she smiled. "Well let us make sure that does not happen, shall we get started?"

He smiled in return and as he began to explain what he was going to do he couldn't help but like her. Something about her reminded him so much of Padme that it hurt.


End file.
